The Truth Behind lies
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Sasori is a normal 17 year old teen. Or so he thought. Two weeks before he reaches 18, his friends start acting weird. What the hell is going on? Sasodei. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Acting Strange

Kari here! Here's my new fic! SasoDei obviously cause I just LOVE LOVE LOVE those two!...I feel like Max now…anywho, oh Dei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or any-

Hid: What's up mother fuckers!

Me + Dei + Saso: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!  
Hid: I broke the door down!

Sasori, would you?

Saso: My pleasure. *Cracks knuckles* Hid: …oh shit…*FLEE*

Dei: Continuing what I was saying un, -anything else previously owned un!

Great, as always. To all my faithful readers: welcome to The Truth Behind Lies!

**Chapter 1: Acting Strange**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sasori opened his eyes to face his alarm clock. His eyes widened as he looked at the time. "MOM!" he exclaimed as he leaped to his feet and darted around his room. He got dressed in record time and grabbed his bag, dashing down the stairs.

"MOM!" he yelled again. "What is it Sasori?" asked Ruby, Sasori's mother. "Why didn't you wake me up? I'm gonna be late!" replied Sasori. Ruby laughed at her son's exasperation. "I'm sorry Sasori, I was busy doing laundry. Have a good day!" she exclaimed as Sasori ran out the door.

As usual, Sasori's best friend Deidara was waiting nervously in front of his house next door. "Sasori! We're gonna be late un! What happened to you this morning and…why is your shirt on backwards?" Sasori looked down and sighed in frustration as he pulled his shirt off and turned it around. "My alarm went off late today." He replied as he jumped on his skateboard. Deidara followed on his skates. "And your mom didn't wake you up?" he asked. Sasori shook his head, "Not today."

Akasuna no Sasori, 17, lives with his mom in a small house and they barely get by, thus the fact Sasori doesn't have a car. He studies hard, even though he hates school.

Katsu Deidara, 16, lives next door to Sasori by himself. His parents died a few years back. Deidara is a little nerd that met Sasori when he moved in eleven years earlier.

The two are never seen apart.

Deidara almost tripped on the curb as the two reached the school. Deidara pulled off his skates and ran after Sasori to their lockers. "Hey, we made it with ten minutes left un! New record!" said Deidara as he opened his locker and shoved his skates inside. "Yeah, who would of thought. Probably cause you didn't fall flat on your face today. That's a first." Said Sasori as he grabbed his chemistry book. Deidara stuck his tongue out at the redhead childishly, making said redhead chuckle. "Sorry, you left yourself wide open for that one Dei." Said Sasori. 

"Hey guys!" Deidara fell to the ground as their friend Tobi tackled him to the ground. Their other friend, Itachi, sighed as he walked up to the three. "Morning you two." Deidara whined as Sasori pushed Tobi off of him. "Thanks Sasori-no-danna un." He told the redhead. "No problem Dei. Morning Itachi." "Hey Itachi un." Said the blonde. Tobi smiled at the two. "Tobi and Itachi were wondering if you guys were gonna be late today!" "Tobi stop yelling un." Muttered Deidara. Sasori laughed as the bell rang. The four looked up and went running to their classes…

Sasori and Deidara slid into their seats just as Minato walked in. "Oh, good. The whole class is on time." Said Minato as he turned to the board. The class did what they always did once his back was turned, text each other.

_Hey Dei_

_18 in 2 weeks!_

Deidara smirked,

_I knw. U nvr let me 4get!_

Sasori bit back a laugh,

_Just cuz ur a lil young cuz u skipped a grade dznt mean u wnt gloat when u turn 18 2!_

Deidara rolled his eyes at his friend's comment, when something outside caught his eye. "Um…Minato sensei?" Minato turned to his student, "Yes Katsu?" "May I be excused un?" "Don't forget the hall pass." Deidara got to his feet and grabbed the hall pass, dashing out the door. Sasori watched his friend leave in confusion.

When the bell rang for the next period, Sasori was worried. Deidara never skipped class. He found Itachi and Tobi in the halls. "Hey Sasori!" exclaimed the younger boy. Itachi could tell something was bothering the redhead. "Where's Deidara?" he asked.

"I don't know. He just left in the middle of class." Replied Sasori. Itachi looked down at his pendant. "Still wondering why I didn't get one of those when you bought them Tobi."

One day, Tobi, Itachi, and Deidara had appeared with three matching blood red pendants. Sasori had asked them where they got it and Tobi had said there were only three and he wished he could've gotten one for Sasori.

"Sorry Sasori, but as I told you before, there were only three left and I knew Itachi and Deidara-sempai before I knew you." Said Tobi as usual. Sasori sighed. "Hey un!" The redhead turned to see Deidara opening his locker and pulling his math book out. "Where were you Dei?" asked Sasori. His eyes widened when he saw some blood on the blonde's shirt. "What happened Dei!" he said as he looked his friend over.

"Nothing un…" "Was it that fucking Hidan again? That bastard is always picking on you." "It's all right un. I'm fine. You don't have to worry Sasori-no-danna." Sasori looked at the blonde, unsure of what to say.

"Let's just get to math guys!" yelled Tobi as he and Itachi started walking away. Deidara nodded, motioning to close his locker, when there was an extremely loud cracking noise. Tobi, Itachi, and Deidara froze. Sasori raised a brow as Deidara looked down at his pendant. He looked up at Tobi and Itachi with serious eyes. Sasori looked down and noticed that the pendant now had a large crack in it.

"You broke it?" asked Sasori. Tobi and Itachi looked around wearily. Deidara threw the geometry book into the locker and slammed it shut. Sasori looked at his three friends in question, "You guys all right? Why so serious?" (Couldn't help it! XD) "Itachi, south side. Tobi, East side. I'll keep an eye on him." Said Deidara in monotone. Sasori had never heard Deidara sound so…leader-ish. "Right." Stated the other two as they headed down the hall in opposite directions.

"Dei…what's going on?" asked Sasori. "Come on un. I don't have time to explain. Right now, it's not known if they found you yet." "Found me? Dei, what are you talking about?" "Trust me Sasori-no-danna. I'll tell you everything later." Sasori followed Deidara down the hall. Hidan stood in front of them, "Hey, nerd boy! You look like you're in a hurry. You know you gotta-" "Move it human." Hidan blinked at the blonde. "The hell is that supposed to mean? Did you forget who you're talking to Deidara?" he asked as a scowled formed on his face. "Move." Replied the blonde. Hidan went to punch Deidara.

"Idiot." Said Deidara as he grabbed Hidan's fist and flipped him over his shoulder. "Come on Sasori un." Sasori blinked at the scene in front of him before following Deidara. "Did you…flip Hidan?" "Yeah. Not that hard, he's really light un." Sasori was about to ask how the hell Deidara could do that when the wall behind them blew up…

(A/n) There…hope you like it!

Dei: Confusion is welcomed cuz it's the first chapter un!

Saso: And cuz here, I'm just as confused as you are.

Sorry for Sasori's OOCness. It goes away later on in the fic, I promise. R&R! Flames will be used as cooking supplies.


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation

Hell Yeah! Seven favorites already! That's because my faithful readers are the best! XD. Seriously, you guys rock!

Dei: And we have Hidan hanging from the ceiling by his ears un!

Hid: FUCK YOU BLONDIE!

Saso: It's very entertaining.

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

On with the next chap!

**Chapter 2: The explanation**

Sasori fell forward but got to his feet quickly. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. Deidara pulled a hand gun from his pocket and aimed at the hole in the wall. "Since when do YOU carry around a GUN!" asked Sasori. Deidara didn't answer, his attention focused on what was happening. A couple of guys walked into the school through the hole. One had flaming red hair and the other vivid blonde hair.

"Hello Prince Sasori." Said the one with the flaming hair, "Time for you to come with us." "Over my dead body." Replied Deidara as he shot at them. "If it isn't Katsu Deidara from our days at the training zone. I would've never guessed Lucifer would have chosen you." Said the one with the vivid hair. Sasori blinked and the guy's hair turned into live lightning. He moved to the side to dodge the bullets and waved a hand, lightning headed at Sasori. Deidara pulled the scorpion out of harm's way and noticed that the ceiling was starting to collapse. Deidara smirked, "Well, he probably chose me because I was the fastest on my feet." He said as he kicked the wall and pulled Sasori down the hall.

"Deidara! Where are we-" Sasori turned his head as he heard the ceiling collapse on the two behind them. Deidara dragged Sasori into the art room and slammed the door shut. "Dei, you got a hell of a lot of-" "Not yet Sasori-no-danna un. It's still not safe un." Interrupted the blonde as he looked out of the broken windows. "Come on Sasori-no-danna un." "We're going through the windows?" asked Sasori. "Yeah." Deidara grabbed his friend and pulled him out into the parking lot. He dragged him to a shiny red Mazda.

"Isn't this Hidan's car?" asked Sasori. Deidara smirked and nodded, "A little payback to the human that loved to mess with me." Said Deidara, "Plus, it's battery powered so I can easily steal it un." "Steal?" "Yeah." Deidara placed a hand on the car and the engine started, "Get in un." "Can you even drive?" "Better than Hidan can."

Deidara looked back and saw the two from before. After checking to see if Sasori was in, he put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas, hitting both guys. He rammed on the brakes and put it in drive, speeding out of the parking lot. He could see Tobi up ahead and stopped violently. "Damnit Dei! Slow down!" exclaimed Sasori as Tobi leaped into the car. "Deidara-sempai! The whole school's overrun with Demons!" yelled Tobi as Deidara sped off. "Demons?" Sasori turned to look at the younger boy, noticing that his pendant had cracked as well. "Contact Itachi un." Said Deidara. Tobi nodded and grabbed his pendant. It started glowing and an image of Itachi appeared over it.

"Itachi-san! Deidara-sempai wants to know how things are at your end!" exclaimed the boy. Itachi had a grim look on his face. "Sorry guys…I didn't make it in time." Both Deidara and Tobi fell silent. Sasori looked at his blonde friend "What's that supposed to mean?" "Where can we take him now Deidara-sempai? If both Lucifer-sama and Ruby-chan are…" Tobi's voice faded, as if he couldn't finish the sentence. "What about my mom?" asked Sasori. "She's dead." Said Itachi blankly. Sasori felt as if someone punched him in the face. "Nice way of telling him Weasel un." Said Deidara with annoyance. He glanced at Sasori, "I'm sorry Sasori-no-danna. We tried our hardest to protect the both of you un…" Sasori just stared out the window as the city sped by.

"Meet us at the church un." Deidara told Itachi. The raven nodded and the image vanished.

~Later~

Sasori stepped into a church. "How is THIS a safe place?" he asked. Deidara closed the door. "It's a church honoring your uncle so Demons can't set foot unless they have permission from him un." "My uncle?" "Zeus. The nice uncle un. Then there's Hades…the other one." Sasori sat on the seat, "Explain. EVERYTHING." He demanded.

Deidara leaned on the wall and Tobi ran to the front of the church to randomly run around. "You're not a normal human Sasori-no-danna un. In fact, you're not human at all. You are the son of Lucifer, the head of the underworld." Sasori stared at Deidara, "That's why they called me Prince?" "Yeah. The two that attacked you were demons. Blaze and Blitz. They work for Hades. Hades wants you dead so that he can take the throne. He killed your father…and your mom…When you turn 18, your full powers come in, thus, you can take over. Hades doesn't want that. He hates the fact that he wasn't the heir due to the fact that Lucifer was older."

"Ok, I have a crazy uncle out for my head. Now…I wanna know about you. How did you go from the nerd that couldn't take a hit to…the guy that can shoot a gun?" Deidara smirked, "I've always been like that. I'm not really a nerd Sasori-no-danna un. I'm a demon. A wolf demon to be exact. And no, not WEREWOLF. Stuck up bastards un, I'm a WOLF DEMON un. Completely different un. Werewolves think their better, but I don't turn into an ugly-" "Deidara-sempai you're ranting!" came Tobi's voice from the back of the church.

Deidara cleared his throat, "Sorry un. So yeah, I was acting like a human because your mom didn't want you to have contact with the supernatural world un. Lucifer-sama knew that that wouldn't keep you outta harm's way. You see, there's a school in the underworld called the Training Zone, the kids of all kinds of creatures are trained there to be the most powerful in existence un. Lucifer-sama went there and found me un. That's when I moved next door to you un." "But you were five." "So? My parents gave me to a lab when I was born un. I was literally born to fight un."

Sasori looked up at the statue of Zeus. "What about Tobi and Itachi? They came later on…" "When things started getting worse between Lucifer-sama and Hades, he sent Itachi and Tobi to back me up un." "And the pendants?" "Lucifer-sama gave them to us to keep in contact un…it had a tracking device in case he needed to find one of us…when he was killed….the pendants automatically cracked, destroying the tracers un." Sasori nodded. There were so many more questions, but right now he didn't want to ask anymore.

Well…maybe one more.

"Dei?" "Yeah?" "Were you only my friend because of that?" "Heh. Don't worry Sasori-no-danna. I'm your friend for always un. That's one thing that's real." Sasori smiled at the blonde. That was good. Sasori didn't want to lose Deidara. He loved the blonde too much. "So…I'm basically a devil?" "Vampire/fallen angel un." "Vampire? Doesn't that involve drinking blood?" "When you hit 18 un." "What do we do now?" "You rest up. We have to find a safe way of getting you to the councilmen." He said.

"Councilmen?" "So that they can be reassured that you're still breathing un. We have until your birthday un." Deidara sat next to Sasori and pulled out some clay. Sasori chuckled, "Guess that's another thing that doesn't change. Your obsession with art." Deidara smirked, "Art is an explosion un." Sasori rolled his eyes, "Eternal." "Fleeting." "Eternal Dei." "Fleeting Danna un."

"Not again." Said Itachi as he entered the church. Sasori and Deidara stuck their tongues out at him and Tobi laughed. "You know how they are Itachi-san!" Sasori laughed. At least they were still his friends…

(A/n) Okz, done. If you guys have any other questions that I haven't answered…just ask. I'll be glad to answer them! And I know, The friend thing is a little corny but please, it's part of the fic.

Dei: Fleeting!

Saso: Eternal!

Eternal bang so shut up!

Saso + Dei: !...sorry…

Oh, and I don't need new glasses! So updates will be coming in as they usually do!

R&R! Flames to be used to blow up the demons!


	3. Chapter 3: Are You Serious?

Saso: Why is Hiruko missing?

Dei: How should I know un?

…Check Kakuzu's room. I saw the scrooge head outta your room before.

Saso: …I'LL KILL HIM IF HE SOLD IT ON EBAY AGAIN! *Headed for Kakuzu's room*

Dei: …*Grabs camera and runs after Sasori*

…DEI!

Dei: MAKE TOBI DO IT UN! I'M PUTTING THIS ON YOUTUBE UN!

*sigh* Tobi! Can you do it please?

Tobi: Glad to Kari-sempai! Kari-sempai doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned! Tobi is a good boy!

…That's why I normally don't ask Tobi…anyway, on with the chap!

Kuzu: *Agonized yell*

…Yeah, you'd think he'd have learned not to mess with Danna's puppets after the last time….

**Chapter 3: Are You Serious? **

Deidara looked around at his friends. Tobi was knocked out on the floor under a statue. Itachi had his IPod blasting as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Sasori was lying next to him, asleep as well. Deidara looked down at his pendant. He ran a finger over the crack, thinking over what he had to do. He laughed at the fact that this church was pitch black, no light due to the fact that it was just about three am.

Sasori stirred a bit making Deidara turn his attention to him. Sasori could fall asleep anywhere. Deidara knew that for a fact. He smiled and looked at the stained glass windows of the church.

A shadow caught his eye.

Deidara focused on the shadow that wasn't there two minutes before. He made out a wing. (Angels.) He thought. He touched his pendant and Itachi's and Tobi's heated up. Tobi opened his eyes, but made no sudden movements. Itachi glanced at Deidara but also made no sudden movements.

Deidara barely moved, lightly nudging Sasori awake. He didn't need to use that much strength. Sasori sleepily sat up, "What is it?" he asked. Deidara smiled, "Nothing, just checking on you un." Itachi moved like lightning, his dagger sinking into the angel's wing. The creature let out a screech as it fell to the ground and another shadow took flight.

"Why are you here?" asked Deidara as Sasori blinked in confusion. The angel in the air laughed, "I should be asking YOU that demon." Sasori heard it say. Sasori saw that the angel had pure white hair and eyes. Its wings turned white as it disabled the cloaking spell it had used to conceal itself. It seemed to be wearing a kind of white armor.

Deidara pulled Sasori up and behind him, "We have special permission from Zeus himself un." He told the angel. "And you assume I care? I don't like Sasori, he is the future Devil." The angel pulled a sword out and appeared in front of Deidara, "I don't like you either, demon." It said, sword at the blonde's throat. Deidara pushed the angel away, "I have done nothing to call for a fight." He said. The angel pointed the sword at his injured comrade. "And that's MY fault un? I am doing my job un. I am a guardian." "And as such, you must be eliminated before the prince." He swung the sword.

Deidara pulled his head back and kicked the angel in the jaw. As the angel staggered back, about ten more appeared in the church. "Oh come on!" exclaimed the blonde, "Seriously?" Tobi leaped to his feet and pulled out a cross bow. Itachi grabbed the nearest angel and threw him into a couple of others. Deidara pulled out his gun and started shooting at some of them.

Sasori saw one appear behind Deidara, sword drawn. Sasori tackled the creature to the ground and got its sword, placing it at the angel's throat. "I will NOT lose anyone else!" he growled, lunging the sword into the angel's head. He turned to look at Deidara, to see him surrounded by angels. "Dei!" He went to help, but Tobi held him back. "What are you doing? We have to help!" "Yeah, well, there are too many of them! You go in there and you'll die!" exclaimed the younger boy. Sasori turned back to where the blonde was fighting.

"There's a full moon tonight right?" asked Tobi. "Yeah, why-" Sasori heard breaking glass and saw that Tobi had thrown a pew through the stain glass window. Moonlight poured into the church. Sasori turned back to Deidara and saw the blonde's eyes turn silver as the light hit him. The angels stopped attacking him and backed up. Sasori wondered why the hell they would, when the thought hit him. _I'm a wolf demon._ Sasori stared as Deidara grew wolf ears and a tail. His nails turned to claws and his incisors sharpened into fangs.

Deidara let out a howl and the angels took another step back. Sasori blinked and suddenly, Deidara's arm had gone through one of their stomachs. "PULL BACK!" yelled one of the angels and they vanished.

Deidara was ripping the angel to pieces. "Sasori, you gotta calm him down." Said Tobi. "Me? How?" Sasori looked at the blonde. He had finished ripping the angel apart and had his sites on Itachi. "Maybe making him go wolf wasn't the best idea." Muttered Tobi, "But anyway. He is your best friend. And wolves are like dogs in a way. He might listen to you." "And if he doesn't?" "I haven't thought that far."

Sasori sighed at Tobi's simple mindedness. "Uh…dog huh? Uh…Dei! Here boy! Come here!" Deidara froze, his ears perking up as he turned into a little blonde puppy. He ran over to Sasori, tail wagging. "Aww, how cute." Said the redhead as he picked him up. Deidara licked his cheek, tail still wagging.

"Wow, he goes from killer to house pet in less than ten seconds." Stated Itachi. Sasori shrugged as Deidara snuggled into his arms and fell asleep. "Well, the moon has a weird effect on wolf demons." Explained Tobi, "Well, I guess we'd better get Sasori outta here before the sun comes out and the angels come back." Itachi nodded and the three left the church…

(A/n) Yes, Deidara can turn into a blonde wolf puppy! XD. And he looks so cute!

Dei: XP

Saso: Well you do.

Dei: I know un.

Heh, well, R&R. Flames will be used on angels!


	4. Chapter 4: Blocked

This is weird…

Dei: I know un…who would've thought he could bend his spine that far?

Saso: I sure didn't…

Hid: And what fuckers? I am the human pretzel!  
Saso: Human pretzel my ass. Just an idiot that can bend his spine practically making it snap.

Hid: XP.

Anywho…besides this disturbing display, what's up guys?

Saso: No Hidan! We don't wanna see you do that!

Dei: This is highly disturbing un…

HIDAN! Get outta my room!

Hid: …fine…*leaves*

Finally. Anyway, Deidei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks!

**Chapter 4: Blocked**

Sasori sat on the bench in the park they were in. "Why are we here?" he asked the two that weren't asleep in his arms. At the moment, puppy Deidara was still asleep, Sasori petting his ears as he looked up at the moon. "Well…we don't have as many connections as Deidara-sempai does. Since Sempai isn't himself at the moment, we really don't know where to go." Explained Tobi. Itachi was up in a tree, observing the area to make sure no one was headed towards them. Easy considering it was four am.

Sasori looked down at the blonde puppy in his arms, "So, basically we're stuck here until the sun comes up in another two hours?" Tobi nodded, "Yup. Deidara-sempai will know what to do when he snaps out of this." Sasori nodded and continued petting Deidara's ears. He smiled as he watched Deidara snuggle deeper into his arms. He was just too cute as a puppy.

"How long has he been like this?" asked the redhead. Tobi laughed, "Deidara-sempai was born a wolf demon. You remember when you got that handball when we were thirteen?" "Yeah, why?" "You don't how hard it was for Sempai not to chase that thing!" Sasori laughed. He remembered, Deidara didn't wanna play handball with them. Now he knew why.

Deidara's head shot up, sniffing the air. "Something wrong Dei?" Asked Sasori. Deidara growled and Tobi and Sasori looked around. "Hey, Itachi-san?" asked Tobi. "Yeah?" asked Itachi. "Do you see anything?" "No, why?" "You don't hear Deidara-sempai growling?" "Probably nothing."

A shadow moved to Sasori's left. The redhead tensed as Deidara leaped out of his arms, growing into a huge blonde wolf. Tobi pulled out his crossbow and aimed in the direction Deidara was glaring in. "You sure Itachi-san? Because I'm pretty sure Deidara-sempai noticed something." He said. "I don't see anything." Stated the weasel. Deidara growled menacingly and Tobi shot an arrow in that direction. He heard something hiss and clenched his jaw. "Guess you're going blind Itachi-san." He said as Deidara pounced on whatever was hiding in the shadows.

"FUCK! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Tobi and Sasori blinked. They recognized that voice. "Hidan?" asked the redhead. "YEAH! GET THIS WOLF OFF!" Sasori whistled and called Deidara back. The wolf reluctantly backed away from Hidan. The silver haired man got to his feet, clutching a bleeding arm. "Deidara, I'm gonna fucking rip you-" Deidara growled at Hidan and got ready to attack, "Calm down Dei. And Hidan, leave him alone. He might kill you." said Sasori. Hidan scowled at the blonde.

"Why are you here Hidan?" asked Tobi. If Deidara was attacking him, something was up. A thought suddenly hit Tobi, "And how did you know that the wolf was Deidara-sempai?" he asked, his crossbow still aimed at Hidan's head. "Uh….well…aw fuck it!" Hidan yanked on a chain that Tobi just noticed he held in his hand. A he caught a scythe and spun it. "I'm here to kill Sasori." "Over my dead body." Sasori blinked and suddenly, the Deidara with the wolf ears and tail appeared in the wolf's place. Hidan smirked, "I like that idea." He said, tossing the scythe at Deidara.

The blonde dodged and lunged at Hidan. He grabbed him by the throat. "You don't have enough experience to defeat me un. Why don't you tell me how you became a vampire in the last twenty-four hours?" Hidan scowled at him, obviously annoyed at the fact that the boy, who he had bullied for eleven years, could beat him so easily. "Some dude with flaming hair came up to me and asked if I wanted payback on you. I agreed." He answered as he yanked on the chain again. Deidara spun them around and the scythe stabbed Hidan in the lower back. The silver haired male hissed in pain.

"I told you, you don't have the experience. I have been doing things like this for as long as I could walk un." Growled the blonde. Sasori saw something in the shadows. He took out the pocket knife Tobi had given him before they left the church and threw it, narrowly missing the shadow. It turned to him and Sasori saw glowing green eyes. Black threads wrapped around his throat. "Sasori-sama!" yelled Tobi as he shot an arrow at the shadow. Black threads snatched the arrow out of the sky and snapped it in half. "Time for you to die, Prince Sasori." Said a voice as the threads tightened around Sasori's throat. 

Deidara touched his pendant and a sword appeared in his hand. He dropped Hidan and went over to Sasori, putting the sword in his hand. Visions flooded Sasori's head once the metal touched his skin. His eyes started to glow red and he sliced the threads hold him. "Deidara." "Yes, Sasori-no-danna?" "Rip them to shreds."

Deidara moved so fast, Hidan didn't have time to react. His head came clear off, "You're too annoying to leave with the ability to move." Said Deidara as he dashed after the shadow. The shadow swore as Deidara pinned him to a tree. "If it isn't Kakuzu. Hades demote you or something un? It's not like you to take such idiotic partners." "I HEARD THAT BLONDIE!" "You were meant to un." Kakuzu glared at the blonde, "Shut the fuck up Deidara." Said the masked man. Threads shot at Deidara; the blonde rolled his eyes and flipped Kakuzu onto his back.

"Deidara-sempai, more are coming." Said Tobi as he looked up at Itachi. Deidara went over to Sasori, "Come on un." The redhead nodded and they started walking away from the two, "It doesn't matter that you defeated me Deidara." Said Kakuzu, "There are guards waiting to kill Sasori at the Gates. You'll never get him to the Councilmen on time." Deidara glanced at the man before the four continued on…

(A/n) Ok, decided to put Kakuzu here! Probably gonna put the whole Akatsuki in here, not sure yet.

Dei: So, Hidan is still an ass un?

Very much so.

Saso: Doesn't change then.

Nope.

Dei: Wow un.

R&R! Flames to be used to toast some marshmallows for s'mores!


	5. Chapter 5: Switched

Saso: …it seems as if Kisame is making sushi again.

Dei: ….yummy un!

Lol! Well, Kisame does make tasty sushi. Anyway, Deidei!

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks! Here we are! I've returned from the depths of hell and give you, chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: Switched**

"Deidara-sempai, what could Kakuzu have meant by saying that?" asked Tobi as the four boys continued through the dimly lit city. Deidara looked up at the sky to see a light pinkish tint. The sun was finally coming up. He felt his ears and tail disappear as he turned to the others. "I'm not sure un…but…if Lucifer really is dead, and I'm sure he is due to our pendants, I'm guessing that the demons working for Hades are guarding it to capture Sasori once he tries to pass through…"

Tobi and Itachi exchanged worried glances. "Then…what are we gonna do Sempai? There's only one way to get into Hell." Asked Tobi in a panicked voice. Sasori shrugged, "I can take care of myself." He said. Deidara rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you can. But our goal is to get you to Luci's mansion unscratched un." Sasori raised a brow, "Luci?" "Deidara's nickname for Lucifer." Explained Itachi. Sasori shook his head in amazement. Only Deidara. "So, what are you gonna do then Dei?" he asked his favorite blonde.

Deidara glanced at the redhead, "I have an idea un. Although, none of you are gonna like it, I give you no choice but to go along with it." This statement got all three of the blonde's friends to focus their attention on him. "What do you mean Dei?" asked Sasori. Deidara smirks before revealing his plan…

~Later~

The four are walking across the street and down an alley. "You guys ready un?" asked the blonde. The other four nodded. Once they reached the back of the alley, Deidara placed a hand over his pendant, and formed a seal. The wall in front of them flashed a bright red and a pair of red gates appeared.

They opened slowly…

And the two demons from the school were waiting on the other side, along with a terrifying man that seemed as if he were part human fly trap and a blue man that looked like a shark.

Itachi and Deidara pulled out their swords and Tobi pulled out his crossbow. "Blaze and Blitz. And Zetsu and Kisame." Stated Itachi. The shark smirked. "Hello Prince Sasori. Our apologies, but your journey ends here." He said as he pulled a huge sword from his back. Itachi immediately leaped forward, attacking the shark. As he did, Zetsu melted into the ground. Deidara's and Tobi's eyes widened and they tensed. Sasori pulled out his new dagger, intent on not being captured. As Blaze and Blitz attacked Deidara and Tobi, Zetsu came up out of the ground behind Sasori and grabbed him. "Your uncle would like to meet you **Prince Sasori**. He said in two different voices.

The three guardians turned to assist the redhead, but Zetsu melted into the ground with him. "NO!" yelled the blonde. The other three demons chuckled as they walked through the gates.

It was silent a moment.

"I hate this plan." Said the blonde, his voice changing. "But it worked Sasori-san." Retorted Tobi. "I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Sasori pulled the blonde wig from his head and sighed. Deidara was lucky that he and Sasori were the same size, if not; Sasori would have had a reason to change the plan. "What do you think will happen to him now?" he asked. Itachi and Tobi glanced at each other. "I don't know." Said Tobi, "But Deidara-sempai is well trained. He'll be fine. The important thing now is to get you over to your father's mansion." explained Tobi.

Sasori nodded. He knew that. Deidara had said it about twenty times in the pass eighteen hours. The least he could do was make sure that what Deidara was working for happened. "Let's go then." He told the remaining two. The three turned and went through the Gates…

~Meanwhile~

Zetsu threw _Sasori_ to the ground in front of Hades. Deidara grunted and looked up at the man. He had dirty blonde hair and blood red eyes with pale skin. His black muscle shirt only intensified his paleness. He stood a good two feet taller than Deidara at seven feet. Deidara resisted the urge to greet him with the usual "Hey mutant what's up?" since Sasori wouldn't be able to know that joke.

"Hello nephew." He said in a smooth voice. Deidara still couldn't believe how similar he and Lucifer sounded. The only difference was that Lucifer sounded gentler. Lucifer had had a soft side. "You must be Hades." Deidara said in a voice that mimicked Sasori's perfectly, "My guardians told me you wanted to speak with me?"

Hades smirked cruelly, "Did they? And did they happen to tell you why?" he asked. Deidara copied Hades smirk, "And if they did? Are you gonna kill me? You are pathetic. You envied my father so much that you killed him to get what he had." He said. Hades scowled at him and pulled out a jewel encrusted dagger. Deidara stared at it emotionlessly. Hades grabbed him by the throat and looked into his eyes.

Silence.

Hades' eyes widened.

More silence.

"Very clever Deidara. You're mastery of disguises has improved." He stated as he threw the blonde to the ground. Deidara leaped to his feet and pulled off the wig, "Of course it has. So, what now un?" he asked. Hades scowled at him and snapped his fingers. Black threads tied around Deidara. "If my nephew is anything like his father, it will be useful to have you kept in the dungeon. You are supposedly precious to him. He will have to come rescue you sooner or later." With that said Kakuzu picked the blonde up and carried him away.

He threw him roughly into a cell. "How the mighty have fallen." He muttered. Deidara smirked, "Says you. I feel differently about it un. After all, I am supposed to keep Sasori safe, and he is." He told the masked man. Kakuzu smirked at him. "You seem cocky now. We'll see how you act tomorrow, after Hades disciplines you." he said as he locked the blonde in and leaves him in the dark. Deidara pulled out his pendant. "Itachi?"

An image of both the weasel and Tobi appeared. "Deidara-sempai! Are you all right?" suddenly, Deidara saw Sasori in Tobi's place. "Dei?" Deidara laughed, "I'm all right un. Don't worry. Just get to the mansion." He told them. The three nodded, "Dei. Don't act tough for me." Said the redhead. Deidara laughed again. "I won't. But seriously, I'm not afraid of Luci's little brother. Tell me if anything goes wrong." He said. Tobi and Itachi nodded and the images faded, leaving Deidara to himself…

(A/n) There you go! Chapter 5! I hoped you like it!

Dei: I can't believe I've been captured un…you owe me Danna!

Saso: Heh. I'll find a way to make it up to you. *kisses him*

TIME FOR A CAMERA!R&R! Flames to be used on yaoi haters!XD


	6. Chapter 6: The Council

Yellow again! Chapter 6 headed your way!

Dei: I'm still stuck in a cell un!

Saso: Don't worry. You'll be out soon.

Dei: I'd better un…

Deidei, go on.

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un.

Thankies!

**Chapter 6: The Council.**

Sasori looked up at the black and red mansion. The red moon over it cast an eerie glow over it. Sasori found it strange that it was always night in the Underworld. Then again, demons and such didn't really like sunlight. Sasori remembered when the four of them had gone to the beach. Deidara had reluctantly gone into the water with Sasori, only after the redhead had practically begged him. Itachi and Tobi on the other hand, did not move from under the beach umbrella the whole time. Sasori didn't need to ask why anymore.

As the three entered the mansion, servants came at them. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sasori-sama." They said. Sasori blinked as they brought him water and a wet towel to clean his face. "Uh…thank you?" he said, unsure of how to act. He had never been tended upon before. Itachi saved him by saying, "Ok, that's enough of that. Where are the councilmen?" The servants stepped back. "Right this way." Said a girl with long, light blue hair.

Sasori followed her down the hall. He passed by rooms filled with different things. There was even a game room. He wondered why Lucifer would have a room like that as he was led into a meeting room. The table was lined with men with silver hair and eyes. Their skin was pale white and faces looked as if they hadn't smiled in years. All were wearing the same, black, old-fashioned suits. As if they hadn't changed their style since the sixteenth century.

They all focused their attention on a certain redhead that had just entered the room. "Hello Sasori," said the one at the head at the table. "Um…hi." Replied Sasori, feeling oh so intelligent. The head councilman eyed Itachi and Tobi as they entered the room. "Where is the guardian?" he asked. "Hey! We're guardians too!" whined Tobi. Itachi smacked him upside the head before answering, "He was captured in Sasori's place when Hades' demons attacked. Hades has him"

The councilman got a grave look on his face. "I hope Hades hasn't figured it out yet, or else Deidara's in trouble." Itachi ground his teeth, "Deidara is tougher than you give him credit for." He said. "I hope he is." Stated the councilman. He turned his attention to Sasori. "Hmm…." "Hmm? That's all you can come up with?" Sasori said, "My best friend is being held by a psycho demon that's trying to kill me, and all you can say is _HMM_!" Tobi put a hand on Sasori's shoulder, "Calm down Sasori-" "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Tobi jumped back as he met eyes with Sasori. The redhead's eyes had turned completely black, whites and all. "Right now, what I want is to go and get Deidara AWAY from Hades! If you won't do it, I WILL!" As the prince said this, his fangs elongated and his pupils turned red. Tobi gulped and nodded, not daring to anger Sasori more.

"Fine." Said the councilman, "Sit and we'll come up with a plan to safely retrieve your guardian." Sasori sat in the only available seat…

~Meanwhile~

Deidara shot up when he heard the door leading to the dungeon open. He blinked when he saw that the gate to the cell he was in was wide open. With the utmost caution, he made a split decision and dashed out the cell. He stopped at the door and made sure there were no guards before heading down the hall. He saw the entrance…and stopped.

This was too easy. Where were the guards? Where was Hades? Deidara was pretty sure the man was monitoring him at all times. He looked around when he heard music.

_Deeper, deeper, you come to the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet._

_Come on, come on, you want to go in even deeper to meet._

_Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark._

_Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark._

Deidara cautiously neared the room the music was coming from. Why? He didn't know. Maybe he should've run for it.

_This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick._

_Imagine you are drowning in the sweetest of syrups._

_Dreams relieve you of your problems and sorrows that make you weep._

_Because they are heaven made, have one and fall asleep._

Deidara found himself in the sitting room of Hades' home. It seemed empty. He glanced around and found the source of the music.

_But they are only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations. _

_When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations._

_You will see that your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels._

_You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal!_

Deidara stopped dead in his tracks. He should've known. All those clues should have made him realize.

_Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife._

_A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life._

_Through the hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see._

_Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me._

The blonde watched as child versions of himself and Sasori danced around the room. This had to be one of Hades' illusions.

_My, my you bad little kid, how dare you wake up so early._

_If your blindfold falls off, should I blind you instead?_

_Look at that! You're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?_

_But you still wear lies, so let's go back to play tonight…_

The children looked at him with devilish smiles. Deidara sighed. It was just like Hades to want to use the past to make a person crack. Deidara was lucky he had nothing to regret.

_Why are you trembling in front of me like a little scared mouse?_

_Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house?_

_This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place._

_I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face._

The two leaped at Deidara pinning him to the ground. _**You can make this stop Deidara. **_Said a voice in the blonde's head, _**All you have to do is pledge your loyalty to me.**_ Deidara rolled his eyes. As if.

_Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now._

_Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even need to know how._

The small Sasori tried shoving something in Deidara's mouth.

_Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality,_

_Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me._

Deidara threw both boys off of him and bit his own wrist. The pain caused him to be released from the illusion. He was still in the sitting room, Hades and Kisame stood before him. Hades had an impressed look on his face as he watched the blonde get to his feet. "You're tougher than I expected. I can't believe I underestimated you."

Deidara just stared at Hades emotionlessly. "Things like that don't work on me Hades. I've been trained to handle anything un." Stated Deidara flatly. Kisame chuckled. "So it seems." Stated Hades with a grin. "Take him back to the dungeon."

When Kisame went to grab him, Deidara let out his claws and dug them deep into the shark's face. Kisame let out a pained yell and Deidara kicked him to the ground. As the blonde turned to dash out the door, Hades grabbed him by the hair. "Very clever, aren't you boy?" he stated as he drove a knife into Deidara's leg…

~Outside~

Sasori heard a pain filled scream from inside the mansion Tobi and Itachi had taken him to. The plans that the councilmen had come up with all involved waiting another twenty-four hours. Like hell Sasori was gonna wait that long. He wanted Deidara out. NOW.

He heard another scream, this one very familiar, and ground his teeth. Whoever was hurting Deidara was gonna pay. He'd never let anyone hit the blonde if he could help it before. And that was from HUMANS. Now that Sasori knew about demons and the sort, he was gonna kill whoever was hurting him.

"Sasori-san," the redhead turned to Tobi, "Are you sure about this? I don't think Deidara-sempai will be happy about this…" "I don't care. I'm getting him outta here." Replied the prince.

A shadow appeared in front of Sasori. A man with auburn hair and strange grey eyes looked down at him. The piercings that covered his face caused him to look sinister, and those eyes…like and endless form of rings.

_**Sasori, duck!**_

Sasori ducked as the familiar voice in his head had instructed. That voice…whose was it? He knew he'd heard it before. As the man brought the fist he had swung at Sasori down, the redhead heard, _**Block!**_ And brought his arms up to block the attack. _**Now kick out his legs!**_ Sasori kicked out, knocking the man off balance. As the man fell to the ground, _**Let all the rage you feel towards Hades out.**_

Sasori felt his anger rising. He pictured the man on fire and it happened. The man cried out and fled.

"Wow Sasori-san! You did great!" exclaimed Tobi as he shot an arrow through a demon's skull. Sasori blinked…who was the voice that had instructed him? He was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard Deidara cry out in pain.

He'd figure it out AFTER saving his blonde.

(A/n) ok! Which of you guys knew Sasori was going to be stubborn and go after Deidara? XD. You know Sasori would never abandon his blonde!

Dei: Better not un.

Saso: I could never. Then who would I love?

Dei: *blush*

Lol! How cute! A fluffy moment! XD. R&R! Flames to be used on my annoying cuzin who wanted to breack my PSP!...bastard….


	7. Chapter 7: Not Expected

Saso: Hey, where's Dei?

Playing FFVII Crisis Core on the roof. Why?

Saso: No reason. It was just really quiet and I was wondering where my blonde was.

Ok. Anywho, what's up people! It's raining a lot where I am. And I'm kind of-

Saso: Wait, he's playing Crisis Core AGAIN! Ugh! Stupid game taking up my time with Deidara…

…ok? You're seriously annoyed with a game?

Saso: So?

…..no comment. Anywho, on with the chappie!

**Chapter 7: Not Expected**

Sasori kicked open the door to the mansion as he heard Deidara cry out in pain again. He was definitely gonna kill who was hurting the blonde. He had never heard Deidara yell like that. It made his blood boil. As he walked down the hall, he saw guards coming at him. He glowered at them and they froze. Literally, they were encased in a block of ice. Tobi and Itachi gulped, silently thanking whatever god watched over them that Sasori's anger wasn't focused on them.

"Uh, Itachi-san?" whispered Tobi, "I thought Sasori-san wasn't supposed to get his powers until his birthday?" Itachi shrugged, "So did I Tobi." He replied. They followed Sasori, who apparently knew where they were headed. Tobi flinched as another yell was heard and Sasori picked up the pace. He turned and went through an entryway.

And felt his heart stop.

Deidara was leaning against a wall, blood dripping from various wounds on his body. He was breathing through clenched teeth as he clutched his right arm in pain. His sapphire eyes were a bit dull as he tried to stay conscious. Sasori could see that his friend's attention was directed to a man standing in the middle of the room. The man had dirty blonde hair and was wearing all black. His back was towards Sasori, meaning he hadn't noticed him walking in.

_**Stay quiet Sasori. The element of surprise is always an advantage.**_ Sasori nodded, yes at the voice, as he pulled out his new sword and crept silently over to the man who he assumed was Hades. As he did, the man spoke, his attention still aimed at the blonde across the sitting room.

"Now Deidara, why not make the suffering end? You know what it takes boy. All you have to do is pledge your loyalty to me, and I'll get you healed and cleaned up. You are very powerful." He walked over to the blonde, touching his face. Sasori held in a growl. How dare this man touch Deidara after inflicting pain on him? "It would be such a waste if you forced me to kill you. How's this? What if I were to make you my right hand man?"

Deidara spit in his face. Sasori smirked, actually kind of proud that Deidara had enough fight left in him after what appeared to be such a beating. Hades growled at Deidara and stabbed him in his leg with a blood stained dagger in his hand. Deidara cried out in pain, screwing his eyes shut when Hades yanked the dagger out of his flesh. This action caused Sasori to glower at the man and lunge at him, sword swinging.

Two seconds before Sasori's sword could make contact; Hades spun around and blocked it with the dagger. Their eyes met and Hades smirked. "I knew you'd come for him nephew." Stated the man. "Doesn't mean shit Hades." Replied the redhead. He pulled back and swung the blade at his throat. Hades blocked once more and kicked Sasori's feet out from under him.

_**Use your powers Sasori. You have telepathy. USE IT!**_ Sasori flipped up as he hit the ground and landed on his feet. Telepathy huh? He focused on the dagger in Hades' hand, willing it to come to him. Hades' eyes widened and he seemed to struggle, but the blood stained object shot out of his hand. Sasori caught it and focused on the flames in the fireplace. He shot his gaze back at Hades and the fire followed. Hades put his hand up and the flames were quickly absorbed.

Sasori heard a thud and turned to see Deidara on the ground. "DEI!" He saw movement. _**DON'T LOSE YOUR FOCUS!**_ Sasori willed the fire to come up between him and Hades as he saw Tobi sprint over to where Deidara was. Itachi appeared next to him and swung a punch at Hades. The man caught the fist and looked the weasel in the eye.

Without a sound, Hades vanished. Sasori scowled and ran to where Tobi was checking the blonde over. He was so worried, he hadn't questioned what had happened. "Is he gonna be all right Tobi?" he asked in alarm. "We gotta get him back to the mansion. Deidara-sempai really doesn't look too good…" muttered the boy. Sasori nodded in understanding and picked the blonde up with ease.

"Let's go then." He said as he dashed to the door. Tobi quickly followed thinking Itachi was following. The raven stayed behind. "What's up Itachi-san?" came Kisame, "How's the mission coming along? It's been a while since we last saw each other without having to fight." Itachi nodded, "Yes, it has. As for the mission, all is going smoothly. If Lord Hades would stop interfering, I would be even closer to accomplishing it."

Hades appeared in the room once more, "Oh really? Well I hope you live up to that Itachi. I had the perfect chance to kill that boy." "Do that in front of the blonde, and you'll regret it. Even if Deidara was unconscious, his will would have made him attack to defend Sasori if even the smallest cry escaped the prince's lips." Explained the raven. Hades sighed, "Fine. But you'd better not fail me Uchiha. Or it'll be your head." Itachi bowed in respect to Hades and dashed out the door…

~At Lucifer's Mansion~

A witch was currently healing up Deidara. "His wounds heal fast. Even faster than the average wolf demon." She stated. Tobi smirked, "Deidara-sempai's special!" Sasori would agree, had he not been watching worriedly as Deidara's wounds disappeared.

The blonde opened his sapphire eyes. "Huh?" he sat up on the bed and glanced around. It took him a minute to process what he was seeing. He grabbed Tobi by the collar, "I thought I told you not to let him come after me un!" he yelled. Tobi seemed to shrink in fear, "B-but Sempai! Sasori-sama wouldn't take no for an answer!" Before Deidara could reply, he was pulled into someone's arms.

"Sasori-no-danna?" he questioned with a blush. "You had me worried sick Dei." Said the redhead. Deidara sighed, "You could've gotten yourself killed un…but thanks." Sasori smiled at him, "You know I'm always gonna be there to save you Dei. Always have been." Deidara blushed more as he turned away from him. "Y-yeah…" Sasori laughed at the blonde…

(A/n) And now they're all at the mansion! Oh! The song in the last chappie was Trick and Treat by Len and Rin Kagamine!

Saso: they are your current obsession.

Shut up. R&R! Flames to be used to set fire to traitors!


	8. Chapter 8: The World of Hell

So, welcome once more readers! Wow…chapter eight already? Who would've thought?

Dei: I did un!

Saso: Rhetorical question Dei.

Dei: So? I still answered un!

Heh. Danna, would you please?

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Thankies!

**Chapter 8: The world of Hell**

Sasori listened as Deidara spoke to the councilmen. They had been in the mansion for almost two weeks already, and Deidara thought it would be a good idea to show Sasori what was OUTSIDE the walls for a change. That and Sasori was getting restless. He had been kept inside for way too long. He needed time away from this place.

"You swear you will not leave his side the entire time Deidara?" asked the head councilman. "No shit un. I haven't been his guardian for sixteen years for nothing gentlemen." Replied the blonde wolf. The only thing keeping them from sprinting out the door was the fact that the councilmen didn't think it was safe. Sasori had also ordered Deidara to convince them. Deidara was a little worried too, but he listened to Sasori. Ok, he didn't really have to order him. Just ask as he always did. Deidara had always done what Sasori wanted. No matter how against it he was.

"Fine. But if anything happens to him, it'll be YOUR head." Said the councilmen at last. Sasori cheered, happy of finally achieved freedom. Deidara nodded and turned back to Sasori. "Come on un." He said with the smile that Sasori loved.

As they headed to the front gates, Tobi and Itachi came up to them. "Where are we headed Deidara-sempai?" asked the youngest of the group. "to show Sasori-no-danna around the underworld. He wants fresh air un." "Yay! We get to leave for a bit!" cheered Tobi. Sasori wasn't the only one that hated being cooped up like this. His friends hated it just as much as he did. Especially Deidara. It was a known fact that wolf demons hated being held up in one place without being able to come and go as they pleased.

Of course, no way in hell was Deidara ever going to leave Sasori's side. Not unless Sasori ordered him away. There was a reason for it, but only Lucifer and the councilmen know it. Not even Deidara himself knew why he was so protective towards Sasori. Though Tobi and even Itachi were curious about it. Yeah Tobi waned to protect his friends, but like most guardians, the boy wasn't always on the alert. Deidara had never let Sasori once get hurt. Sasori had never been in harm's way before Lucifer had been killed.

Deidara was a prodigy in the Training Zone, Tobi knew this fact. He also knew that Deidara's parents had given him to Lucifer's lab once he was born. He was curious as to why. Maybe the councilmen knew? He made a mental note to ask them later.

As the group walked through the gates and out into the city, Sasori took notice that the underworld was like a gothic version of New York. Or Tokyo. A big city basically all black and gothic. He saw different types of creatures working. A warlock was trying to sell a demon some kid of potion, the man looking as if her were under the warlock's spell.

Down the street, a werewolf was selling protection against anything silver. She glared at Deidara, the blonde glared back. "Werewolves are better puppy!" she growled at him. Deidara laughed, "Well, at least I'm not afraid of a cane with a silver handle! I can also go wolf WHENEVER I want un! Don't gotta be at the mercy of the moon! So check and mate." Sasori raised a brow as Tobi laughed, "The never ending argument between the wolf kind. Sasori chuckled at the smug look Deidara gave the girl before turning down the street and entering what looked like a coffee shop. The girl at the counter had the wings of a hawk and talons. Her long brown hair was held up in a messy bun. Her eyes were a glowing bright yellow.

"Welcome Deidara! What can I get you and the customers you have brought me?" she asked with a smile. Sasori frowned as the girl leaned over the counter to kiss Deidara on the cheek. "The usual for me un. Get my redheaded friend a number five with a pinch of vanilla in it." "Oh, you seem to know him so well." Stated the girl. Sasori glared. Of course Deidara knew what he liked. They'd only been friends for eleven years! "Un, he's a special friend." She smiled at Sasori, "That's nice. It's good to see that you keep excelling in your life Deidei."

Sasori put on a fake smile, but wanted to glare daggers at this girl. Who was she? Why did she seem so familiar with Deidara? Sasori had never seen her before, it bothered him. "Thanks Cassie. I see the shop is doing well too." Cassie nodded, "Business is booming. So..." her voice dropped to a whisper, "They say you brought the prince to the Underworld. Did you?" Deidara looked her in the eyes. It was silent as he thought it over.

"Sorry Cassie, but you know I don't speak of my job to just anyone un." He said, looking away from her. Cassie looked surprised, "But Dei! We were in the Training Zone together!" Deidara shook his head, "My loyalty to Lucifer and the Prince is above that. I'm sure you understand un." Cassie got a disappointed look. Sasori saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye. He put a hand on the handle of a sword he had found in his room. The shadow moved closer and Sasori sliced at it quickly.

Deidara was behind the woman as she stepped back. "Heh, she may understand, but I don't. Hello, Deidara, Prince Sasori."

That one statement got the whole shop to look at the small group. Sasori saw Deidara and the other two tense as people began to get to their feet. They surrounded the four. "Konan." Stated Itachi, "What brings you here?" the woman, Konan, smirked, "She serves a nice cup of tea. Plus, Pein knew you'd come here. This is the place you three always come to when in Hell." Deidara was looking around, trying to find a way out. Tobi had his crossbow out and was aiming it frantically, making sure no one was coming near.

Sasori looked up and saw a vent. He nudged Deidara and the blonde glanced quickly, automatically thinking the same thing as Sasori. "Well Cassie, sister dear, it was nice seeing you un. It's a shame but," A small clay bird appeared in Deidara's hand, "something's come up." He threw the bird to the ground and smoke filled the shop…

~Outside~

"Nice save Sasori-no-danna un." Said Deidara as the four walked down the street. Sasori smirked. He was glad he wasn't just dead weight anymore. His thoughts went back to the shop. "Hey Dei?" the blonde turned to him, "Yeah?" "That girl…Cassie…who is she?" Deidara looked up at the sky, "She was at the Training Zone when I was there. I didn't know her that well until I started going to the coffee shop un. Why?"

"No reason…she just seemed to be really friendly to you." Replied the redhead. Deidara turned to him, confused. "I mean, I never…you just…never mind." Deidara stopped walking. "Tobi, Itachi, go on ahead un. We'll catch up." Sasori looked at the blonde in puzzlement. Tobi nodded, "All right Deidara-sempai!" he said as he grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled the Weasel (Who didn't wanna leave the two alone and was protesting) away.

"What's wrong Sasori-no-danna?" asked Deidara. "What do you mean?" Sasori asked. He averted his gaze from the blonde, looking at a shop window instead. "Something's bothering you un. And don't lie; I think I've known you long enough to know when you're frustrated." Sasori stayed quiet. He thought of when he had gotten Deidara back from Hades. He had been so worried about him. He didn't know how to tell Deidara how he felt.

"Come on Sasori. Who better to tell then me un?" Sasori looked at the blonde's reflection. Deidara didn't use the title. He only did that when he wanted to talk to Sasori like normal people. Maybe…he should tell him…

Deidara looked up at the sky again. Why wasn't Sasori saying anything? He always told him things. Deidara wondered if maybe he'd done something to upset Sasori. He didn't like it that Sasori wasn't tell him something. Sasori turned to him, "Dei?" "Yeah?" "Can you train me?" "Don't have to. Lucifer did. He went into your dreams to train you. That's why you are able to use your powers before Friday un." "My dreams?" "Yup. It's a form of training that allows the person to gain physical strength through mental stimulation. A process that the guys at Lucifer's lab created to be able to train children un."

Sasori nodded in understanding. Could the voice in his head be Lucifer? He looked at Deidara as another thought came to him. _My loyalty to Lucifer and the Prince is above everything else._ "Dei…how far would you go to-"

A gunshot rang through the air. Sasori felt himself falling…

(A/n) What do you think happened? XD I know, I'm evil.

Dei: STAR POWER UN!  
Saso: NO! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME IN GUITAR HERO!

I'll tell you who wins next chap. XD R&R. Flames to be used on anything that is annoying to me!

LOL! I just thought of a video I saw on Youtube! Akatsuki Unlimited!

Dei: I am Deidara, I like to think I'm the only SANE one in this group. I enjoy long strolls on the beach, and blowing the fuck out of anything that is annoying to me! And yes, that means there's a bomb under each and every one of your chairs.

XD! Priceless.


	9. Chapter 9: How Far He Would Go

COOKIES!

Dei: Yum! These are delicious un!

Saso: Grandma's cookies are always the best.

Chiyo: Thank you Sasori dear!

Yeah, Chiyo came for a visit! Bringing along cookies which we are not sharing with the rest of the Akatsuki! XD.

Hidan: OPEN THE DOR YOU ASSES! I WANT A COOKIE TOO!

Dei: NONE FOR YOU UN!

Saso: It's good to be a grandson.

Would you mind doing the disclaimer Chiyo-baa-sama?

Chiyo: Of course not my dear! Kari dear doesn't own Naruto or anything previously owned.

Thankies!

Dei: I want another cookie un!

Oh, right! Sasori beat Deidei in Guitar Hero!

Dei: Oddly…I'm ok with that un!*Eating a cookie*

I wonder why. XD.

**Chapter 9: How Far He Would Go**

Sasori blinked in surprise as he fell to the ground, Deidara falling on top of him. The smell of blood hit him as the blonde leapt up. Deidara winced as he stood, blood seeping into his shirt from a newly inflicted wound to the stomach. Sasori quickly got to his feet. "DEI!" "I'm fine Sasori-no-danna un." He said. Sasori looked up and saw the man that had shot Deidara. He was pretty intimidating, piercings all over his face and strange grey ringed eyes. He was lying on the roof of a building, sniper in hand.

"Pein." Muttered Deidara. Sasori didn't take his eyes away from the sniper. Pein smirked as he took aim once more. Deidara quickly pulled Sasori behind him and pulled out his own revolver. Pein put a finger to the trigger.

Sasori glared at the man. He shot his gaze to the man's left and he went tumbling off the building. Deidara blinked and laughed. Another gun shot rang and Deidara pulled Sasori down the street. "What kind of name is PEIN?"asked the red head. Deidara chuckled, "The kind you get when you're Hades' favorite interrogator un. His real name is Nagato." Sasori nodded as the two dodged a bullet.

~After ten minutes~

Deidara and Sasori had made it back to the mansion. A strong smell hit Sasori and he gulped. He glanced at Deidara. The blonde was breathing heavily, his face pale as he clutched his side in pain. Sasori had forgotten he was hurt while they were running from the sniper. Deidara had acted like it was nothing…

"Isn't this just perfect?" The two looked up to see Itachi. He had a gun aimed at Deidara and held a sword at Sasori's throat, "The perfect opportunity." Sasori looked at Itachi with wide eyes. He glanced at Deidara who was just staring at the raven indifferently. "What's the matter Deidara? At a loss?" "Not in the least. I knew this would happen un. I knew you'd betray us since the day you walked into class six years ago."

Itachi slammed the gun into his face, "I guess you're just a real tease then." Sasori glowered at Itachi. "Don't try to be tough Sasori. "Calm down Sasori-no-danna un." Sasori spared another glance at Deidara. Why wasn't he healing? He remembered that the nurse had said that wolf demons heal fast, but it had been over twenty minutes. "How, cute, you're trying to keep your cool." Said Itachi, "Maybe I should piss the both of you off." With the sword still at Sasori's throat, Itachi moved closer to Deidara. "I advise against it Uchiha." Said Deidara, obviously noticing Sasori's confusion, "You don't know what will happen un." Itachi just smirked at the blonde.

And then pressed their lips together.

Sasori's eyes widened, but merely for a second before they narrowed, and a scowl appeared on his face. He could feel his blood boiling as a hundred visions of killing the weasel flooded his mind. _**Calm yourself Sasori! He's doing this on purpose!**_ Sasori, completely ignoring his father's voice, made a slicing motion with his hand and the raven was sent flying into the wall. He appeared in front of him. Itachi looked up and his eyes widened.

Sasori's eyes had changed. The whites had become blood red and his pupils were ink black. His fangs were out and he slashed the air, sending Itachi into a small table. The raven grunted in pain and turned his gaze to the blonde. Deidara was looking at him with a smirk. _I warned you_. He mouthed. Itachi barely had time to process the statement before he was sent into another wall. A sword hovered over his head as Sasori slowly made his way over to him. Itachi felt an unknown fear consume him as Sasori glared at him with those eyes.

"I thought you had everything running smoothly Itachi." Deidara was at Sasori's side faster than lightning. Hades smirked at the blonde, "Even with that poison running through you're veins, you still act tough." Sasori glared at Hades. Poison? Deidara had his revolver out, aimed, not at Hades, but at the door. "What I'd like to know is how you were able to get it un. Lucifer destroyed, not only any type of the poison called _Moon Silk_, but he also destroyed the texts that explain how to prepare it. It isn't possible to produce it un."

Hades laughed, "I have my ways Deidara. Now, I'll ask you one more time." Deidara saw Pein aim his sniper at him. "Join me." Deidara stayed quiet a moment, walking over to Hades. Sasori and Itachi watched, waiting to see what the blonde wolf was going to do. "Fine. I will." He said plainly.

Sasori's eyes widened. What had Deidara just said? Itachi chuckled and Hades smirked.

"NOT!" Deidara clawed at Hades' face, his now clawed hands digging into it. He spun a roundhouse kick and hit the man right in the chest. A gunshot rang and Deidara jumped back. He aimed his gun and shot Pein in the arm. He turned and saw Sasori turn Itachi into an ice sculpture. Hades growled and his hair turned into flames. (A/n: Couldn't help it.) He shot the flames at Deidara who in turn was pulled away by Sasori's telekinetic ability. Deidara flinched and coughed up blood. Sasori ground his teeth.

As Hades began to walk over to them, an arrow hit him in the chest and he vanished into flames.

Deidara and Sasori turned to see Tobi. The boy, with his crossbow still held tightly, had blood dripping from his forehead. "Tobi." Deidara and Sasori walked over to the boy. Tobi aimed the crossbow at Deidara. Deidara stood in front of him, blood dripping from his mouth and the wound in his stomach. The two stared at each other for a minute. "Deidara-sempai…." Tobi lowered the weapon, "Forgive me, I'm still a little slow from when Itachi-san hit me…" Deidara nodded, "It's all right un…" he coughed up more blood and suddenly fell to his knees. "Deidara-sempai! You're hurt!"

Sasori felt helpless. Here was the most important person in his life in pain, and he couldn't help in the least. _**Feed him your blood.**_ Sasori's eyes widened. What? _**Your blood has healing properties; just a drop should be able to make the poison vanish.**_ Sasori looked down at Deidara. He grabbed the sword by him and cut his finger, sticking it into Deidara's mouth. The blonde looked up at him, his eyes filled with question. Sasori pulled his finger out and waited, not his favorite thing to do.

He watched as the wound in Deidara's stomach healed and so did the bruise from when Itachi hit him. "Thanks Sasori-no-danna un." He said with that smile. Sasori kissed the blonde. Said blonde gasp and Sasori took advantage, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Deidara melted into the kiss, and for a few minutes, it was still. When the two parted, Deidara started to laugh.

"W-what?" asked Sasori. Deidara pointed behind him and they both saw Tobi, his face beet red. The two started to laugh at poor Tobi's embarrassment…

~Later~

"What now Sempai?" asked Tobi. Sasori was asleep on the couch next to Deidara. Deidara was looking at the fire burning in the fireplace in front of them. There was a knock on the door and Deidara was at it immediately. He opened it, gun out, and saw Hidan.

"What brings you here?" he asked, gun aimed in between Hidan's eyes. The silver haired vampire just stared at the gun. "It's still so weird. Who would've fucking thought that you would be so tough?" "That doesn't answer my question Hidan." Hidan nodded, "I don't like Hades. He's an ass." "You notice now un?" Hidan laughed, "If you need anything, just call Deidara." He said as he slipped a card into the blonde's jacket pocket.

Hidan turned and walked away.

Deidara closed the door and sat back down next to Sasori; he pulled the card out and studied it. Just a normal card with a number. "You think it's true Sempai?" asked Tobi. "I don't know Tobi. But I'm not taking any chances un." He put the card into the fire…

(A/n) Ok, who wants to know about why Deidara is the way he is?

Dei: *watching Bleach*

Saso: *reading a book*

The question.

Saso: Huh? Oh yeah. Sure.

Dei: Damn! That had to hurt un! Ulquiorra is badass un!

Agreed. XD R&R! Flames to be used on Pein! XD.


	10. Chapter 10: The truth

Dei: why do people always stare at you when you're walking down the street un?

Cause they have nothing better to do with their lives…

Saso: and because you are hot Dei.

That too.

Dei: I feel special un! Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks Deidei!

**Chapter 10: The truth.**

Sasori woke up and looked around the room. Deidara was asleep in his bed. Sasori smiled as he looked at him. The blonde was snuggled into the covers, his blonde ears the only things peeking out from under them. He was glad that Deidara was now comfortable enough to let his ears and tail out whenever. He stroked one ear lightly and it twitched. Deidara snuggled deeper into the covers and Sasori chuckled softly. The blonde really was too cute sometimes.

This little moment of peace was ruined by Tobi barging into their room. "Sasori-sama!" Sasori lunged at the boy, smacking a hand over his mouth before he could wake Deidara up. "SHH!" Tobi nodded and the two walked out to the hall. "What is it Tobi? You know that Deidara hates it when you wake him up unless it's important."

"Well, I was thinking of going to the councilmen and asking them about Deidara-sempai." He said. Sasori looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Well…no one really knows that much about Deidara-sempai. Where he came from and how he was chosen to be your guardian. Not even Deidara-sempai himself knows. So, I thought I'd ask the Councilmen and see what they know! I thought you might be interested too!" explained the boy with bright eyes. Sasori thought this over, and his curiosity over weighed anything else in his mind. "All right, let's go then." He said…

~In the Councilmen's Office~

"Prince Sasori, what brings you here?" asked Shuhan, the head Councilman. "Well, Tobi and I were wondering, can you tell us about Deidara?" asked the redheaded prince. Shuhan nodded, "If that is what you wish Sasori. I shall start at the beginning, of how Deidara came to be." He clapped his hands and a hologram of Two teenage boys, a redhead and a blonde, appeared. Had the redheaded one not had longer hair, Sasori would've sworn he was looking at himself and Deidara. Then He noticed that the blonde one had green eyes.

"This is your father, Lucifer, and Deidara's father, Atisuto, back when Atisuto had first met Deidara's mother. You see, Deidara thinks his parents gave him to your father's lab once he was born. The truth is…Deidara's parents were killed by werewolves." Sasori's eyes widened. "You see, Atisuto was the head of the wolf demons. At the time, the two types of wolves were at war. Like you and Deidara, Lucifer and Atisuto had been friends for most of their lives. Deidara's mother, Ai, had been a very powerful wolf demon, and she was very beautiful."

An image of a woman with long brown hair and sapphire eyes that matched Deidara's appeared. "Atisuto had fallen in love with her almost immediately. Lucifer had arranged for them to meet, and not three months later, they were married. Due to the war, they waited longer than your parents to decide to have a child. You know that though. Deidara is almost two years younger than you. Atisuto knew almost exactly how their fate was going to play out. Once he found out that Ai was pregnant, he went to Lucifer with a request. He made Lucifer swear that if anything were to happen to him and Ai, he would take care of Deidara. Lucifer had explained it wasn't possible. The devil could only take care of his own children. And that's when Atisuto came up with an idea."

The images faded, and a video began to play. It showed Atisuto walking into Lucifer's room. "Luci, please, I beg of you." He said, his voice identical to Deidara's. Sasori now knew why Deidara had called his father Luci. Like father like son. Lucifer was standing in front of a large window in a library. "Atisuto, do you know what you're getting your son into? No child has survived the surgery." Sasori stared at the image of his father, the voice so familiar to him now. Atisuto came in between Lucifer and the window, determination in his murky green eyes. "You think I don't know that? I watched the experiments Luci. I know how extremely dangerous it is. But I also know that you are the only person that can protect him. And the only way for you to be able to do that is if Deidara is chosen as Sasori's guardian." "You've already chosen a name for him? Deidara….hmm..Katsu Deidara…I like it." "Don't change the subject Luci."

Lucifer sighed, looking at his friend. His blood red eyes held a look of internal battle. "Ati…are you really willing to bargain Deidara's life?" "Even if I didn't…those monsters would find him and kill him. Please Luci…I'm asking you as your best friend, the person that has been your right hand ever since you were a child, please…promise me…" Atisuto's eyes got a pleading look in them. Lucifer stayed quiet a moment, deep in thought. "Fine…but only if something were to happen to you and Ai, Ati. If not, I'm not putting your son through that." Atisuto's eyes lit up at the reply. "Thank you Lucifer. It's good to know that Deidara will have a choice."

The video faded out. "A few months after that conversation," said Shuhan, "Deidara was born. When Deidara was not even two months, Lucifer got the visit he dreaded." Another video played. Lucifer was looking through some papers. Through the window of the study, Sasori saw that a storm was raging. _LUCIFER! _Lucifer's head shot up at the sound of a faint cry. He walked slowly to the window and his eyes widened. "Ati." He whispered as he opened the window and leaped through it. The scenery changed. The image showed the garden and werewolves (the kind you see in Underworld movies) as they pounced onto Atisuto. Lucifer made a slicing motion with his finger and the werewolves were thrown off of the blonde. Once the werewolves saw Lucifer, they fled.

Lucifer skidded to a stop next to Atisuto. "Ati. ATI!" the man opened his eyes a bit. Lucifer suddenly noticed the small bundle in his friend's arms. "Where's Ai, Ati." He asked as lightning flashed across the sky. "She's…gone…they…caught us off guard…" Atisuto said with struggle. Lucifer saw blood spreading from him. "Ati!" "It's too late Luci." Muttered the blonde man, "I knew…it was…the moment I realized that they had used…_Moon Silk_." Lucifer's eyes widened in shock. "No…" "Please Lucifer…you promised…" Atisuto shakily held out the bundle to Lucifer. Lucifer took the small child and looked into sapphire blue eyes.

"Thank you…Lu…ci…" Murky green eyes slowly closed."Ati, ATI!" Lightning hit the corpse and it vanished. "...good-bye my friend…" Lucifer said sadly. He looked down at the small blonde wolf demon. "Deidara…Your father worked so hard to get you here…" Tears started to roll down Lucifer's face as he stared into the wide blue eyes. "I have a feeling you saw everything…you'll probably grow up to hate werewolves, without ever knowing the reason…Let's get you inside…out of the rain…" he muttered as he got to his feet. As they were reaching the door, Lucifer muttered, "I wish you a long life Deidara. So don't make me foolish for wishing it…"

The video ended and Shuhan sighed, "After that, Deidara was taken to the lab. He went through surgery Sasori. This surgery was to put some of your DNA into him. He was crafted into your other half." "My…other half?" "Yes. That is how the guardian process works. At least, that's how Lucifer wanted it for you. Lucifer need your guardian to be your age, due to the fact that your mother had left him, not wanting you to grow up in this world. He needed someone that could be around you without your mother being suspicious about it. But, until Deidara, no child had survived the surgery. Lucifer didn't have much hope…but he had made a promise to Atisuto. He was amazed when Deidara came out of the experiment unscratched. He raised him until he was five, training him, testing him…and watching as he became more and more like Atisuto. I believe that Lucifer held affection towards Deidara as an uncle would have."

Sasori could sense someone outside the door. Deidara was listening. But how long had he been out there? "The only test Deidara had left, was meeting you." Stated Shuhan, "Tell us Sasori, what was your first reaction to Deidara?" Sasori thought, "Hmm…I thought he seemed interesting. A kid that was supposed to be in pre-kinder, was in first grade. It interested me." "And what about when he introduced himself?"

Sasori remembered that. _**Hello there Sasori-no-danna. My name is Katsu Deidara. Do you mind if I sit with you un?**_ Sasori had never had friends before Deidara. All of the other kids had avoided him. But this little kid was talking to him. "I found it weird, but comforting." He said. "Deidara was trained at the training Zone until he was six. A year after Lucifer was sure you and him would never be apart." A video of a small Deidara started to play.

Two adult vampires lunged at the boy, claws ready to dig into his neck. Sasori noticed that Deidara had a blindfold on. The blonde's wolf ear appeared and perked up. He leaped into the air and onto one of the vampire's head, kicking it with extreme force into the ground. When the other one turned and went to grab him, Deidara's small claws appeared and he slashed at the man's face. The man hissed in pain and went at him again. Deidara jumped up and punched the man in the jaw, sending him staggering into the ground.

"Deidara." The blonde quickly pulled off the blindfold and ran over to Lucifer. "Yes Luci?" Sasori smiled at the voice. Deidara sounded like a little chibi. "Today is your last day coming here. You know far more than any person here. Starting tomorrow, you will only leave Sasori's side when you should be home. When HE'S at home. Understood?" Lucifer ruffled Deidara's blonde hair. "Of course Luci! Whatever you say!" Deidara flashed that adorable smile…

And the video stopped. "Lucifer would get a status report every day from Deidara. He would watch the two of you from a distance and smile. Obviously reminded of his childhood with Atisuto. When he noticed that Hades was sending more and more people after you, he sent Itachi, not knowing the boy was a traitor. When he saw that Deidara didn't seem comfortable around Itachi, he found Tobi. When he saw that your mother had noticed him around, he created the pendants. And that was when he started to train you using the Yume project. And that is all that happened until his death. That is all we know of Katsu Deidara."

Sasori nodded…

~Outside~

"Hey Dei" said Sasori as he met Deidara's sapphire eyes. "Hey Sasori-no-danna un." He said, flashing the smile that Sasori loved so much. He was in the library, looking through the same window Lucifer had been looking through in the video. "You heard everything?" asked the redhead. Deidara nodded, his smile fading. "I wonder…" "Why my dad never told you?" "Yea." "I don't know. I'm not him." Deidara laughed, "Nope, you're Sasori-no-danna. My best friend un." Sasori smiled and thought of something. (My other half…) "Let's get something to eat." Said Deidara as he headed for the door. Sasori wondered if Deidara was really ok…

(A/n) There a little of the past for you! XD. I was actually listening to Despair from the Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack and Requiem For the Lost from the Bleach Soundtrack throughout this whole chappie! It help set the mood for when Atisuto died…poor Dei…

Dei: Why me un?

Saso: Cuz, they know what happened to my parents.

Dei: True un.

Heh. R&R! Flames to be used on the Werewolves that killed Deidei's parents!


	11. Chapter 11: Other Half

Saso: So, what do you wanna do Dei?

Dei: hmmmmmmm…pin the tail on the Hidan's ass un?

Saso: Perfect idea!

Lol! Before you do, Deidei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies! On with the Chap!

**Chapter 11: Other Half**

Sasori sighed. Deidara had been pretty quiet for the past few hours. He had gone somewhere, hadn't said where, and when he came back… It was kind of freaking Sasori out. He loved hearing Deidara talk, it comforted him. At the moment, he and the blonde were in Lucifer's old study, Deidara looking out the window and Sasori looking through some of his father's old things. "Dei?" the blonde turned to him, "Why are you so quiet?" Deidara sighed, "I went to your house un. I found out something that I really don't like…" "You mean besides death and destruction of my home?" Sasori said as he averted his gaze.

"It's more than that. I went over to my place first, getting my spare weapons and some stuff I left there..." Sasori saw that Deidara had a new chain around his neck. It was silver with the words _Artist_ and _Love_ with sapphires engraved in the words. "Afterwards…I stopped by your house un." Deidara turned back to the window. "What did you find? What happened to my mom?" asked Sasori as he stared at a photo Lucifer had of him and his mom. "That's the thing un. She wasn't killed by demons as we had thought." Sasori turned to him, "What?" "If any of Hades' demons had gone in the house, Itachi should've killed some. I understand that outside the sun burns Hades' demons to oblivion…but inside, their corpses should still be there un. They weren't." "what does that mean?"

Deidara looked Sasori in the eyes.

"Demons didn't kill your mom. Itachi did."

Sasori felt his blood go cold. "You…you don't know that Deidara." He said. He knew Itachi had betrayed them…but to kill his mother? "I do un. I found something that belongs to him where your mother's corpse was. You know that they buried your mom, you were there. But for him to have gotten so close to Ruby-sama and fail at protecting her? That's impossible un. He never intended on protecting her. He only went to make sure she was dead." Deidara was glaring out the window again, "I'm so sorry Sasori-no-danna un. I should've never let him go over there. I should've sent Tobi." His glare faded into a look of guilt.

Sasori looked up at the ceiling. "It's not your fault Dei. You didn't think that weasel would hurt my mom…" "I should've known un." "Stop blaming yourself." "I should've known un!" Sasori walked over to Deidara and slapped him. Deidara stared wide-eyed at Sasori, his cheek red from where the red head had slapped him. "STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" yelled the redhead, "It's not your fault Dei! You were focusing on protecting ME! You're not perfect!" he smiled at the blonde, "I don't blame you. I know it was hard enough getting ME here safe. You gotta the shit beat out of you. I don't want that to happen again." Deidara smiled at Sasori, "You're right, I'm sorry un. I shouldn't blame myself."

"Damn right. I love you too much for you to go and be emo on me." Deidara's eyes widened at Sasori's statement. Sasori snapped his mouth shut. Oh shit, what did he say? That wasn't supposed to leave his mouth. How was Deidara going to react to it? Those were the thoughts that were flowing through Sasori's mind. "You…love me?" asked Deidara, his eyes wide. (Don't think Deidara's dumb. XD. Remember, he has a lot on his mind so he just hasn't realized that Sasori loved him yet.) Sasori felt his cheeks heat up and knew he was blushing. No turning back now. "Yes Deidara. I love you more than anything." Sasori sighed. Deidara probably thought of him as nothing more than a brother. He was probably wasting his-

Sasori's eyes widened as Deidara's lips pressed on his. He automatically wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him closer while Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasori nibbled on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Deidara happily granted him access. As their tongues dueled for dominance, the door opened. "Deidara-sempai, I was-WHOA!..." Deidara and Sasori, completely ignoring the poor boy's existence, continued the kiss. Of course Tobi, not knowing how to react, just stood there and stared. (Because he's just smart that way. XD)

After a few minutes, Sasori and Deidara finally parted. "I love you too Sasori-no-danna." Deidara said with a smile. "Um….sorry to interrupt…but Shuhan wants to, uh, talk to you two…" The two turned to the now as-red-as-Sasori's-hair Tobi. "Heh, all right Tobi." Said Sasori. He turned back to Deidara. "Let's get going before Shuhan starts to throw a tantrum un." "He throws tantrums?" asked Sasori. "It's rare, but it happens." Explained the blonde, "He tends to be almost as impatient as you Sasori-no-danna.: Sasori blinked, not getting what Deidara had said at first. Then he pouted, "Not my fault. Waiting irritates me!" Deidara and Tobi laughed, Tobi's embarrassment fading.

They heard a crash.

Deidara looked at Tobi and they headed for the door. Sasori followed, not wanting to be left out of anything. On the way, Deidara grabbed a gun from the desk and tossed it to Sasori, "Just in case." He said with a smirk. Sasori nodded and the three went into the hall.

Deidara's eyes widened and he pulled both Sasori and Tobi back into the study as bullets went past them. After pulling the two inside, Deidara slammed the metal door shut. "It's a good thing Luci was always paranoid…" he muttered as he heard bullets ricochet off of the door. A strange acidy smell reached Sasori. "What is that smell?" he asked. Deidara ground his teeth. "Moon Silk un." He growled. "Sempai, how are we gonna get outta here?" asked Tobi as he clutched his crossbow close to his chest. Sasori turned to Deidara.

The blonde thought a moment, pacing across the room as they heard banging on the door. Tobi looked out the window and saw a bunch of demons waiting for them with anticipation in their eyes. "Come on out." They heard Itachi's voice say, "It'll be easier for you Deidara. Don't try to run, we know the passages." Deidara pulled out his phone. "Sempai?" asked Tobi. Deidara dialed a number and waited. "It's Deidara. Can you get here and clear a path under the window with the black curtains?" it was quiet for a moment. "Don't make me regret this un." Muttered the blonde before hanging up.

"Come on Deidara, I don't want to hurt you." Said Itachi. "Yea. I can tell. _I know you so better than the city in the rear-view._" Replied Deidara. Itachi sighed, "_I drive to eliminate the ball that I'm chained to._" Deidara rolled his eyes, "_Take me, break me. Even in my photo there's a part of me that slips away. One day you'll see, even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay._"

Deidara pulled out a thin slip of paper and put something on it before slipping it under the door. He backed up and muttered, "Katsu." And Sasori heard an explosion.

"_Drive all night, never gonna get me. Night by night, to get away from it all. Fight, fight, fight, all you wanna do is hurt me. You wreaked my life so I'm gonna have to drive all night._"

They heard coughing before Itachi said, "Stop this nonsense Deidara. You can't win. Sasori isn't up to the challenge." Sasori ground his teeth, "_I'll stay strong, I'm pushing on the petal till I break dawn._" Deidara smirked at his danna, "_So we're gone, go find another shoulder you can cry on._" Sasori smirked, "_Take me, break me. Even in my photo there's a part of me that slips away._"

Deidara looked out the window, as if waiting for something. "_One day you'll see, even if you got down on your knees you couldn't make me stay. Drive all night, never gonna get me." _Sasori looked out the window, wondering who Deidara was waiting for, "_Night by night, to get away from it all. Fight, fight, fight, all you wanna do is hurt me. You wreaked my life so I'm gonna have to drive all night._"

Suddenly, Sasori saw a very familiar red Mazda speeding to the mansion. Sasori heard something cracking and turned to the door. A large crack was starting to form. Deidara chuckled, _"All of the things that you knew that I'd try. All of things that I held inside. All I gotta do is drive!" _The car screeched to a stop, running over a few demons in the process.

Deidara smirked as he grabbed the chair Sasori had been sitting in ten minutes ago and crashed it through the window. Sasori saw, through the falling glass, a red scythe slice up a couple of demons. Deidara grabbed Sasori. "_Drive all night, never gonna get me. Night by night, to get away from it all. Fight, fight, fight, all you wanna do is hurt me. You wreaked my life so I'm gonna have to drive all night._" As Deidara pulled Sasori out of the second story window, he heard the door to the study come crashing down. Once they landed, Deidara opened the backdoor and pushed Sasori into it. He turned as a gunshot rang through the air.

Deidara felt a chill go down his spine as he saw someone fall to the ground in front of him. A memory flashed through his mind.

_~Six Years Earlier~_

"_Deidara, Itachi, this is Tobi. He will be your new ally in protecting Sasori." Ten year-old Deidara looked up from the computer screen and at Lucifer. Standing next to the redheaded man was a boy with spiky, raven colored hair and eyes. "Hi there Deidara-sempai! I remember you from the Training Zone!" he said in a chipper voice. Deidara smiled and nodded, "I remember you too Tobi un. You were the kid that kept losing his balance in that one training exercise." Tobi laughed nervously, "Yea, but I've gotten much tougher since then Sempai." Eleven year-old Itachi scoffed, "What's with the Sempai crap?" he asked. _

"_Oh, well, even in the Training Zone, Deidara was always my superior so…" "Don't mind him Tobi, Itachi's really anti-social un." Deidara said plainly. He could feel Itachi glaring at him. "Itachi, Tobi, may I speak with Deidara alone?" asked Lucifer. "Of course Lucifer-sama! "Hai Lucifer-sama." Both ravens left the room, leaving Deidara and Lucifer alone. "You seem more accepting of Tobi than you are of Itachi, and Itachi has been working with you for over a year already." "Well, Luci, Itachi still…doesn't seem right un. I don't know what it is, I just don't trust him. Tobi…well, I guess it's because I've seen Tobi before too un. I don't remember ever seeing Itachi at the Training Zone…" "Well, I'm glad you trust one of them. More and more of Hades' demons are targeting Sasori every day." Lucifer said as he ruffled the boy's hair, "And you should make sure Tobi is ok too."_

"_Don't worry Luci! I'll take care of them un!"_

~Present~

Deidara ground his teeth as he heard Sasori yell, "TOBI!" He heard the gun that he had handed Sasori start firing. His sapphire blue eyes met Itachi's coal black ones. He saw the gun that had just killed his friend aimed right at him. "So, that's how you wanna play Itachi?" Deidara said through clenched teeth, "Fine then. I can play deadly too." Deidara grabbed the crossbow that had skidded from Tobi's lifeless body and moved to the side as another gunshot rang. He took aim and shot an arrow deep into Itachi's stomach.

"YO! WE GOTTA GO DEIDARA! THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Deidara turned to Hidan and nodded, sliding into the car next to a wide-eyed Sasori. "We can't just-" "We have to Sasori-no-danna. I don't like it anymore than you do, Tobi didn't deserve this, but we can't stay here un." Explained Deidara as Hidan slammed his door shut and sped the car away from the mansion. Deidara rolled down his window and aimed the crossbow again, hitting a demon right in the head. "Where to Deidara?" asked Hidan.

"Head north until I say otherwise." Ordered the blonde. Hidan nodded, "You gonna be ok?" he asked quietly. Deidara nodded, "Yea…"

(A/n) DON'T KILL ME! I had to kill someone. Sorry it had to be Tobi because Hidan can't die. I'm sowy Tobi!

Tobi: T_T

Dei: Don't worry un, you lasted longer than I expected un!

Saso: I don't think that helps Dei.

Anywho, R&R! Flames to be used to heat up my lunch! XD.


	12. Chapter 12 Tearing of the Heart

Dei: Shouldn't you be studying un?

I WAS! A lot. I am SICK of studying. My brain will explode if I don't relax! .

Saso: Heh. And that would be a shame. Then we'd have to deal with Tobi more.

Dei: UN! IT WOULD SUCK UN! Then we'd actually have to do what Pein says un…

Saso: Indeed.

And so, no more studying. I got it memorized ok?

Axel: YEAH! GOT IT MEMORIZED?

Oh hey Axel….wait….YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Axel: WHOOPS! Sorry! *leaves*

…Anywho….

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies! On with the chap!

**Chapter 12: Tearing of the Heart**

Deidara sighed as Hidan drove down the highway. "Where the hell are we headed?" asked the silver haired teen. Deidara looked out the window, not sure what to tell Hidan. He looked over at Sasori, the redhead staring out his own window, lost in thought. Deidara could tell that Sasori was still in shock. Then again, he himself was too.

Tobi was dead.

Itachi had been the one to kill him.

They now had no safe place to go.

Even if they were to go to Zeus, Sasori would have to go there alone. Demons weren't allowed in the Holy World. Deidara turned back to his window, trying to figure out where to take Sasori. If only his birthday was tomorrow. That would make things so much easier. They would just hide out until midnight and then head over to the councilmen back at the mansion. Hades wouldn't be able to do shit then.

The problem was, Sasori's birthday wasn't for another two days. A few hours they could pull off. A whole 48 hours…not as easy. Especially since Deidara couldn't trust anyone in Hell any more. Deidara knew there was only one way to keep Sasori safe…and that was the hardest thing to do. It would tear not only Sasori, but himself as well…

"Hidan, turn left." Sasori jumped. Deidara hadn't said a word since they had gotten into the car. Hidan nodded and turned, "Next?" he asked, looking at Deidara through the rearview. "At the church up ahead, make a right, then head down that tunnel un. Afterwards, stop at the white building." Hidan nodded again and continued to drive.

"Where are we going Dei?" asked Sasori. Deidara didn't look at him. "You're going to stay with Zeus." Sasori nodded, "So we're headed to my other uncle. All right." "No Sasori-no-danna. YOU are going to Zeus un." Sasori blinked, not understanding what Deidara was saying. "Ok. What do you mean? You lost me." "I mean, I can't go with you, and I don't want to. I'm done Sasori." Sasori looked at Deidara, confusion filling his eyes. "What do you mean you're done?" he asked. "Exactly what I said un. I'm done Sasori, I am not going to be your guardian anymore. I'll take you to where you will be transported to Zeus, and then we part ways." "Why? What do you mean you aren't-I don't understand Dei."

"I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND OUT THERE SASORI!" Sasori stood quiet. Deidara had never snapped at him like that. And he found it unnerving that the blonde wasn't referring to him as Danna anymore. "I can't do this anymore. I've been protecting you ever since I was a kid, I'm sick of it un. After this, I look after no one but myself."

Sasori couldn't believe what he was hearing. Deidara, his Deidara, was giving up on him. How could he just give up? Especially when Sasori needed him the most! Sasori was suffering, he had just watched one of his best friends kill another of them. He felt his heart tearing…at least until he noticed something. Deidara wasn't making eye contact with him. This meant two things.

First, Sasori had known the blonde for enough time to know how he lied. Deidara always made eye contact with everyone, he was an extremely good liar…unless he was lying to Sasori. Sasori could tell if the blonde was lying by looking into his eyes, and Deidara knew it, so the fact that he wasn't looking at Sasori meant one thing; he didn't mean any of the words he was saying.

Second, Sasori hated liars. Deidara knew that. It pissed Sasori off to no end. That was why Deidara never lied to Sasori if he could help it. For Deidara to resort to lying…it suddenly dawned on the redheaded prince. Deidara knew that he couldn't go with Sasori to see Zeus. He was a demon. The only reason Sasori was allowed was because Zeus was his uncle. He also knew that Sasori would never agree to going alone. He wanted Deidara to be safe too. Sasori realized that Deidara knew that he would never willingly leave him behind…unless he hated him. Thus, he was lying about what he wanted. Sasori felt his heart tear again. He didn't have a choice. Deidara wasn't giving him one. He had to leave him behind.

"Fine Deidara. If that's how you really feel…I won't hold you back." Sasori whispered as Hidan stopped in front of a white building. "We're here." Hidan said hesitantly. "Wait here un. Come on Sasori." Deidara said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. He still wasn't making eye contact with Sasori. Sasori slowly followed the blonde into the building. He saw a chapel inside of the building. Another one of the places to worship Zeus. Deidara walked over to an altar. He placed both hands on it before motioning for Sasori to come over. Sasori sighed. "Deidara…look at me." He ordered.

The blonde demon turned, but still didn't look Sasori in the eyes. "Please?" came the barely audible whisper. Deidara slowly moved his gaze to meet Sasori's. That's when Sasori saw it. He could see everything he had been thinking in those sapphire blue orbs. All of the things he had thought of as Deidara lied were proven in that gaze. He could see that the blonde was suffering just as much as him. "I knew it…but I know that you won't give me a choice either…and I don't want to argue with you…" Sasori said. "You know me too well un…Please Sasori-no-danna…just go…." Whispered Deidara, his voice giving away all of the pain he was holding inside, "Zeus will take you to the councilmen when the time comes un."

"I don't want Zeus to do it. I want YOU here in two days. I can't do this without you Dei…" explained the redhead. "I don't know if I can un." "I'm not asking Deidara. I'm telling, no, I'm ORDERING you to be here in two days to take me to the councilmen. Do you understand?" Sasori's eyes widened as he saw tears streaming down Deidara's cheeks. "Dei?" he whispered as he gently whipped away the tears. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and kissed him desperately. Sasori staggered back a step, caught off guard, but quickly regained his composure and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist. Deidara opened his mouth, begging Sasori to deepen the kiss. The redhead happily obliged, rubbing his tongue over Deidara's earning a moan.

Deidara pulled away suddenly, but Sasori pulled him back, continuing the kiss. Tears continued to stream down the blonde's face, confusing Sasori. They parted for air and Sasori looked into the sad eyes of the one he loved. "I can't make any promises Sasori-no-danna…but I will try to be here in two days un. I just want you to know…I love you so much…" Deidara hit the altar behind him and shoved Sasori onto it. Sasori fell onto the altar, quickly getting to his feet and trying to reach out for Deidara. His hand hit a barrier and he could feel a gust of wind around him. He looked into Deidara's eyes one last time, "I love you too Dei…please…come back…please…" wind swirled around Sasori and his vision was obscured…

And then he was gone. Deidara stood before the altar, letting the tears fall from his eyes freely. He knew Sasori would be safe; even if the so called 'angels' that had attacked them the last time saw him, they couldn't do anything, least they enrage Zeus, and no angel wanted that. But Hades wasn't just going to sit around and wait for Sasori's full powers to come in...and neither was Deidara. No, he had other plans. Deidara wiped the tears from his face and regained his composure before heading back outside. He opened the car door and slid into the passenger's seat next to Hidan.

"That was…kinda harsh Deidara." Stated Hidan, "I mean, I'm pretty sure you and Sasori know each other enough to know when the other is lying, but still…" "Shut up Hidan. It's none of your business un. What is your business is this, you like to fight right?" Hidan was taken aback by Deidara's cold demeanor, but nodded, "Yeah, you know it…why? What are we doing next blondie?" Deidara looked up at the sky. "Head back to the mansion." He said. Hidan nodded and drove off…

~Meanwhile~

Sasori felt his feet land on solid ground and the wind stopped abruptly. A bright light blinded him, forcing him to shield his eyes with his arms. He felt a hand tap his shoulder and something being placed into his hand. After realizing that what had been given to him had been a pair of sunglasses, he quickly slipped them on, relived at the weakened light. He looked around to see a white castle-like place. Someone tapped his shoulder again and he turned to see a man with white blonde hair and faded green eyes. He was older than Sasori, though it was an ageless look that seemed to go about him. "Hello nephew." He said, his voice warm and kind, "Deidara contacted me before sending you up here."

"Zeus…" Sasori muttered. The man nodded, his smile soft as he observed Sasori. "You are hurting. Is it because you just witnessed the death of a friend…or the fact that this is the first time you and Deidara have been separated in eleven years? Or perhaps…it is a mixture of both?" Sasori remained silent, not really in the talkative mood. Zeus placed a hand on his shoulder, "I see. Come then. Meet your cousins, try not to think of it."

"What's with the bright light?" Sasori asked, fixing the sunglasses so that his eyes didn't burn when he looked out of the corner of his eyes. "Heh, just like your father. He hated the light as well. He used to say that the only light he could stand, was the light he saw in your mother. Similar to the way you see Deidara." "What?" "You don't have to hide anything from me Sasori. I know for a fact how much you love Deidara. He is the light that keeps you from becoming like Hades. I thank him for that. The boy may be a demon…but he is very much like his father, Atisuto. Very kind hearted, and very delicate."

Sasori scoffed, "Deidara? Delicate? As if. The blonde's tougher than even I thought." He said truthfully. "On the outside. But his heart is delicate. Unlike you. You are stronger than that. The only thing that would break your heart would be Deidara. Tobi, the boy's death filled you with grief, but it is nothing you can't handle. But I have seen it…" "Seen what?"

Zeus locked gazes with Sasori a minute before answering, "I had a vision. Deidara was killed before your eyes…and my greatest fears were realized. Your power frightens me Sasori. I know that as long as you and your other half are alive and well, I have nothing to fear…but…if the light that fills your life were to be destroyed…I fear that the demonic intentions that have been buried in your heart will break free…and you will become a powerful, deadly tyrant." "The light that fills my life?" Sasori didn't fully understand what Zeus meant. "A lot of that light has already vanished; your mother, Your two friends. But you still have your other half, Deidara. Even when I say his name, I can see, even with those shades covering your eyes, that they brighten. He is that last sliver of light that keeps you from making my fears reality."

Sasori looked up at the bright sky. Deidara…would he be all right? "He'd better be there on my birthday." He muttered. Zeus chuckled, "I'm sure he will be Sasori. Deidara is, as you said, tougher than even you thought." Sasori smirked at the statement. What was he worried about? Deidara could take care of himself… "Enough about that. After you meet the boys, I'll have to see how far Lucifer had gotten in your training." Zeus said. Sasori nodded. He might as well do SOMETHING constructive while he was here…

~With Itachi~

The raven haired teen was standing before Hades. "How could you let them escape?" asked the dirty blonde. He wasn't as angry as Itachi thought. He knew that the Uchiha wouldn't be able to capture his nephew. Sasori was too powerful and Deidara was too smart for him. He _was_ impressed that Itachi had had the guts to kill Tobi. He was also impressed that the Uchiha had been able to take over the mansion. Hades now sat in Lucifer's old throne, feeling very comfortable about it too. After all, Sasori had to come back here on his birthday. Then he'd face the last moments he had of life.

Itachi didn't dare say anything, afraid that Hades would dispose of him. Hades smirked at this and said, "You did better than I expected Itachi. For that I shall give you anything your heart desires. Name one thing." Itachi thought it over a minute. What did he want? It was actually quite obvious. "Fine. I want Deidara." He said plainly…

~With Deidara and Hidan~

"Where are we going?" asked the silver haired vampire. Deidara glanced at the guards that Hades had stationed around the mansion. "An interesting place that Hades won't expect un. He thinks I'm with Sasori somewhere, hiding. He'd be able to sense Sasori if I brought him back here, but since Danna's not with us…he has no idea we're even here. Just try not to fall behind, the passages close fast un." Deidara held Hidan back as a werewolf walked passed them.

"Fucking mongrel." Growled Deidara as the acidy smell of Moon Silk reached his nose. He saw the werewolf's ears twitch at the sound and smirked. Grabbing Tobi's crossbow, he took a step back and waited for the creature's head to round the corner. "Hungry mongrel? Eat your fill." He said as he pulled the trigger. Hidan felt a shiver go down his spine as blood splattered onto Deidara and himself. "Do you have something against werewolves Deidara?" asked Hidan. Deidara nodded, "Yeah, those flea-ridden mongrels have done plenty of things to me un. First on the list? Killing my parents." Deidara slipped around the corner and to the side of the mansion, Hidan scrambling to follow him.

Deidara stopped behind a black rose bush. "Question, how the fuck do you make black roses?" asked Hidan. Deidara bit back a laugh and continued to sneak down the wall to where a marking of fallen angel wings was painted. "Hey Deidara?" "Yeah Hidan?" "What changed your mind? I mean, what made you trust me?" Deidara stopped behind another rose bush and looked Hidan in the eye. "You won't like the answer Hidan." He said. "Just tell me damnit!" Deidara slapped a hand over Hidan's mouth, "SHHH! You wanna attract all the guard's attention un?" whispered Deidara. Hidan glared at the blonde and licked his palm. Deidara made a disgusted face and pulled his hand away, wiping it on Hidan's shirt. "Hey!" Hidan whispered. Deidara smirked, "It's YOUR saliva." He whispered. Hidan pouted and asked once more, "Well?"

Deidara sighed, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Well, I realized something un." "What?" "You're too dumb to lie. (Thank you to RebelFlame! XD)" Hidan blinked, processing what Deidara had just said before a scowl formed at his lips. "I'm actually a really good liar Deidara." He said. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Of course, like that time that you told the teacher that you were the son of the ambassador of Spain un. That was pure genius." He said in a convincing voice. "Yeah, thank-HEY! That was an insult wasn't it?" Deidara bit back a laugh as he bit his thumb and wrote his initials in blood under the right wing.

A passage opened before them and Deidara slipped through. Hidan blinked and Deidara grabbed him and yanked him through as well, just as the passage slammed shut once more. "What part of these passages close fast did you not understand?" asked the blonde wolf. "I forgot, sue me." Replied the silver haired man with a pout. Deidara rolled his eyes and continued on through the passage. "Where the hell are we going damnit!" asked Hidan. "The Training Zone." Stated Deidara as he slipped around a corner. Hidan rushed after the blonde, not wanting to be left alone in the dark halls underneath Lucifer's mansion…

~Sasori~

Sasori made a slicing motion with his hand, sending his older cousin into a bush. "Why are we doing this again?" he asked as his cousin got back to his feet, "I mean, I'm all up for kicking someone's ass at the moment but…" he ducked his head as his white blonde cousin swung a punch at his head. He grabbed the older boy around the waist and flipped him onto his back. With a grunt, he signaled to Zeus for a timeout.

"Down for the count already Soubi?" asked Zeus as he made his way across the garden to the two. He stopped before his son. Soubi was gasping for breath with multiple bruises on his arms and face, and most likely on his stomach. Zeus turned to his nephew. Sasori didn't have a scratch on him. "Reminds me of your father and myself at your age…" he muttered. Sasori shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for Zeus to answer his question.

"You ask why I wanted you and Soubi to spar? I wanted to see if your powers were coming in. It's good to know that the Yume Project didn't go to waste." He stated. Sasori nodded as he watched Soubi get to his feet. His cousin's faded blue eyes locked with his. "And you are supposedly depressed because you're worried about your little guardian?" he asked with a chuckle, "I'd hate to see you when you're focused!" Sasori smirked. His cousin wasn't that bad. He was like Tobi was in a way, except a little more mature.

Sasori's smirk faded as he thought about his deceased friend. His mind quickly switched from grieving, to worrying in a matter of seconds. He kept on picturing Deidara's smiling face, and then Deidara when he had saved him from Hades, blood dripping from his mouth and various wounds. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the visions. Deidara was fine. He would see him in less than two days…

Soubi patted him on the shoulder, "Don't look so worried Sasori." He said, "If Deidara is as tough as you, I'm positive he'll be just fine." Sasori turned to him, "Yeah, you're right Soubi…I just wish that he was here…" whispered the redheaded devil. Soubi chuckled, "You really love him don't you?" he asked while he walked pass Sasori. Sasori's head shot in Soubi's direction. "What?" "Don't think that I don't realize how much you care about him Sasori. I can see it in your eyes when you think about him." Soubi's smirk was wide as he spoke. Sasori could feel himself blush as he averted his gaze, making Soubi chuckle even more.

"Shut it Soubi." He muttered. Soubi chuckled and grabbed Sasori, giving him a noogie. Zeus chuckled at the two. He could see that Sasori was just like Lucifer. Seeing him and Soubi interact the same way he and Lucifer once had…it did his heart good. "Get off! Before I flip you again!" exclaimed Sasori. Soubi chuckled and let the redhead go. "Don't be so uptight cousin. Let's get you something to eat." He told Sasori.

Sasori glowered at Soubi as the white blonde walked off. "You really are the splitting image of Lucifer." Sasori turned to Zeus. "Personality and all. Lucifer and I used to act like that all the time. You even say the same thing as Lucifer. I'm glad that I've finally gotten a chance to meet you Sasori." He patted Sasori on the back and walked inside. Sasori looked up at the sky. He saw a bright light in the corner of his eye and adjusted the sunglasses with a sigh.

_The light is highly irritating, isn't it?_ Sasori chuckled at his father's voice. "Yeah. Very. So, what brings you up?" he asked. Lucifer chuckled, _Well, you are distraught. I'm just trying to cheer you up._ Sasori sighed, "Thanks…but I think I'll just stick to training." _Try going in the basement. If Zeus still has everything as he did before, the basement should be a gym._ Sasori nodded and went inside. As he walked down the halls, his thoughts drifted to his training with his father…

_Nine year old Sasori looked up to see Lucifer. "Hello daddy!" he said with a smile. Lucifer smiled at his son, "Hello Sasori. How was your day? Deidara taking good care of you?" Sasori pouted, "I like being with Deidara, he's fun, but it's annoying that he's my guardian and he's YOUNGER than me." Lucifer chuckled, "I know little one, I know. But he's the only one that is able to be your guardian." "It's funny. You said that his daddy was your best friend right?" asked the young redhead. Lucifer ruffled his son's hair, "Yes. And you and Deidara are good friends as well, right?" Sasori nodded, grinning from ear to ear._

_Lucifer laughed, "All right, enough. It's time to practice your telekinesis." Sasori groaned, "But, I'm tired! We had a test today!" "And you're telling me that you actually did it yourself? I would've thought that you'd have done like I did and copy from Deidara." Lucifer said with a smirk. Sasori nodded, "Well yeah, but copying is a lot of-HEY! You tricked me!" Lucifer laughed when Sasori pouted, "Trust me Sasori, Atisuto and I did the same thing you and Deidara do at school. And like Deidara, Atisuto never minded if I copied off of him. Now come."_

_Sasori stuck his tongue out at Lucifer before following him over to the training area…_

Sasori smiled. It was funny how much time he actually spent with his father…and he was only remembering it now. All of his training, all of the advise…it was all resurfacing. He ran a hand through his messy red locks and opened the door to the gym. It would be good to blow off some of this stress he was feeling…

(A/n) Ok! I just realized that this is the longest chap I have ever written…thirteen pages and almost 4000 words…wow. But, I really want to know what you think of it…especially BloodDrenchedScorpion…so R&R! Flames to be used to set fire to a poster of a child that lives next door and wont STFU.


	13. Chapter 13: The Day Arrives

Hello! It's me, Kari. Time for another chappie of The Truth Behind lies! You know, it's funny, when I talk to people about my fics, I usually don't say the whole title. I say, _Weapons, Truth, Pages, _and now _Chibis_. XD.

Dei: Well, it's shorter un!

Saso: Heh. Nice excuse.

Shut it Saso. *pout* For that, you have to do the disclaimer.

Saso: Fine. Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Good. On with the chap!

**Chapter : The Day arrives**

Hidan watched as Deidara flipped one of the rookies onto his back. "OOFF!...ugh…" Deidara chuckled, holding his hand out to the thirteen year old. "Nice try kid. You got guts, I'll tell you that un." The rookie smirked and took the hand, "Thanks. That's what Lucifer-sama liked about me." Deidara sighed. It was good to keep active, but he hadn't expected Cassie to have him training the rookies. He needed something more. He was up against Hades after all. It won't matter if he can defeat a child.

"DEIDARA!" tore a scream through the air. Deidara turned to see Kimimaro with his bones surrounding Hidan. Deidara sighed. Yeah, he himself had trained here. He himself had been the one that had defeated the _unbeatable_ Kimimaro back in the day. He wasn't Luci's favorite for nothing. He had put every single one of these soldiers in their place. On the other hand, Hidan had been a human until a few weeks ago. He was still trying to get used to fighting on a supernatural level.

Deidara took a step, suddenly appearing next to Kimimaro and grabbing him by the wrist. Kimimaro glared at the blonde, whipping his free arm to the side and slashing at him with the bone. Deidara pulled his head back, the bone slicing through the air in front of his face. He kicked Kimimaro's feet out from under him and flipped him onto his back. With a grunt Kimimaro leaped back to his feet and went at Deidara once more. Slicing at the blonde, Deidara noticed that Kimimaro was muttering under his breath. Deidara grabbed the white haired man by the throat and pinned him to the ground, pulling the headset out of his ear. He pulled it to his own and listened.

"Yes. All right. I'll tell Hades. Don't worry Kimimaro, once Hades is in control, you won't be trapped in the Training Zone dealing with those brats anymore. Hell, you might be called into Hades' army for this information! Having the guardian trapped in the Training Zone, and only a few hours before the prince's birthday! With Deidara under lock and key, it'll be so easy to capture Sasori!" Deidara stood, slamming his foot onto Kimimaro's throat. After the guy on the other end of the line noticed the silence, "Kimimaro? You still there? Hello?" Deidara crushed the device in his hand, glaring daggers at Kimimaro. "Damnit. I wasn't planning on leaving so soon un."

Deidara kicked Kimimaro in the head with enough force that would've killed a human. Fortunate for Kimimaro, he wasn't human, thus the blow only knocked him out. "Cassie." The hawk girl came over to him, "What's wrong Deidara?" Deidara kicked Hidan awake. "FUCK! THAT HURT DAMNIT!" "We have to leave. Now un." Hidan and Cassie blinked, not understanding what he meant. "But…I thought that you aren't scheduled to pick up Sasori for another hour." Said Cassie, worried for her friend's safety. Deidara began to walk towards one of the several exits of the Training Zone. "Hey! Wait up!" Hidan ran after him, "What's going on?" he asked. Deidara kept walking, "Kimimaro's a traitor. He told one of Hades' men that we're here. We have to leave before we're trapped here un."

Hidan's eyes widened. Deidara continued walking. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being betrayed. It had happened to him already. Plus, Kimimaro never liked him. It was only natural that he'd want to be rid of Deidara. Deidara knew of only a few people he could partially trust. Hidan was proving to be one of them. Tobi had been very trust worthy. Though, there had been only two people Deidara could trust completely in his life. The first had been Lucifer. Lucifer was the only person Deidara had trust since birth. The second person was Sasori. Sasori was now the only living person that had Deidara's complete trust. No one else. Sasori would never betray him…

He and Hidan went through the twists and turns of the tunnels that led to and from the Training Zone. They reached one of the walls that led into the outside world and Deidara thought of the first time he had seen the actual sky. The Training Zone was a secure place to train the soldiers Lucifer had found interesting enough to save. The only thing any of them had ever felt wrong? The fact that they never saw the outside world unless Lucifer had found it necessary. Deidara had been lucky to have been chosen as Sasori's guardian…if not…he'd be just like the rest. Forever waiting for the day he'd be able to see the sky.

As the passage opened, Deidara glanced around. No one seemed to be passing by. Good. He and Hidan continued to walk. "So, we're going to get Sasori right?" Deidara nodded at Hidan's question. "All right. So…my car?" "No shit smart ass. I don't have a car." Replied the wolf. Hidan frowned at Deidara's reply, but let it slide; the blonde was on edge due to the current situation. Hades still wanted him for some reason. Deidara had said it probably had to do with the traitor, Itachi. Hidan had always thought the weasel had a thing for the blonde, but he wasn't sure so he kept his mouth shut.

"_You sense there's something in the wind that feels like tragedy's at hand." _

Deidara spun around at the voice, searching for the familiar person.

"_And though you'd like to stand by him, you can't shake that feeling that you have. The worst is just around the bend, and does he notice, your feelings for him. And will he see how much he means to you, I think it's not to be."_

Deidara started to feel strange. What was happening?

Suddenly, it was HIS voice, not Itachi's that was singing.

"_What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud…try as I may it doesn't last…and will we ever end up together?"_

Itachi's chuckle rang through the air and he sang,

"_No I think not. It's never to become. For you are not the one."_

Deidara felt a tearing pain in his chest once those words reached his ears. What was happening? Where did those thoughts come from? He let out a pain filled cry, clawing at his chest. "Yo, you all right Deidara? What the hell is going in?" Deidara felt tears falling from his eyes as he cried out again. This pain…in his heart…why?

Hidan didn't understand what was going on. That voice…it had sounded like Itachi. What the hell did all of that mean?

"_And will you ever end up together? No I think not. It's never to become. For you are not the one."_

Deidara cried out again. This tearing pain in his heart, he'd never felt it before. And why couldn't he stop his tears from falling?

And Hidan had reached his limit in patience. He didn't understand what was going on, so he did what came naturally to him. He punched Deidara in the face. Deidara fell onto his back, eyes wide as he stared at Hidan. Hidan gulped. He didn't want Deidara to hit him. He'd seen what this blonde was capable of back when he was five. It was scary to think he was even better now.. "I'm sorry! You were just starting to piss me off with all of that crying! I-" "Thank you Hidan." Hidan blinked. Had Deidara gone nuts?

"I was under an illusion. If you hadn't hit me…Thank you un." Deidara pulled out Tobi's crossbow and aimed for the top of the mansion. "You were just waiting for us to come out, weren't you weasel?" he asked. Itachi, knelt on the roof of the mansion, rose to his feet. "Very nice Deidara. You were lucky that Hidan doesn't have a good temper though. Any longer and you would've been mine." "Fuck off you damn weasel!" snarled Hidan. Deidara shrugged, "You know you can't defeat me, so you resort to trickery. That's sad un." "I thought that by putting doubt in your heart towards how Sasori felt about you, you'd be more…willing to join Hades." Explained Itachi as he vanished into crows, "I guess I'll have to make it more powerful next time." And with that, he was gone.

Deidara frowned. He had almost fallen for that stupid trick. All of this worrying he was doing was making him lower his defenses on his mind. No. He had to make sure Sasori was safe. Time to go get him. Sasori was even more of a distraction when he wasn't there than he was when he WAS around. "Let's go Hidan." He said as he wiped the drying tears from his eyes.

~Itachi~

Itachi sighed as he stepped into the mansion. Damn that Hidan. If he hadn't lost his temper, Deidara would've been under the full effect of the illusion…"He'd be mine." Whispered Itachi. He thought of the song that he had used in the illusion…

_**~Flash back~**_

_**Ten year old Itachi was walking down the halls of the elementary school Lucifer had sent him too. He had been told to stick close to the prince, acting as the assistant guardian that Lucifer thought he was. All part of Hades' plan. Only thing was, Itachi had entered an empty classroom. The only clue was the note on the chalk board saying "Practicing for the Talent Show". Now if he could only find out where that was-**_

_**Itachi turned to the opposite direction he was walking as he heard piano music. He headed in the direction it was coming from and found the music classroom. He silently slipped inside as an innocent voice came from the back of the room; "I sense there's something in the wind that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have." Itachi stared at the small blonde boy sitting on the piano as a redheaded boy played. He automatically noticed that the redhead was the Prince, he looked exactly like Lucifer. The blonde…Sasori seemed attached to him…he gazed at the blonde with a gentle smile, his eyes locked on him as he played the soft, sad tune on the piano. "The worst is just around the bend. And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be." **_

_**Itachi watched as the boy's sapphire blue eyes glistened in the light of the room, how his long golden locks swayed as he did to the music. "What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? All though I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last. And will we ever end up together?" Itachi became entranced by the blonde's voice. The sound was so innocent…innocent and sad. "No I think not. It's never to become. For I am not the one."**_

_**As the song ended, the room of kids started clapping. "Wow Deidara! That was so pretty!" said one of the girls. Sasori smirked, as if proud of the small rehearsal he and Deidara had put on. "You and Sasori are gonna take first prize for sure!" Itachi watched as Deidara smiled innocently at the group. But Itachi knew the innocence wasn't complete. That boy…he was the Prince's guardian.**_

Itachi would never openly admit it, but after that he had started to slowly fall for the blonde. He was so…different. "Whether or not you now it Deidara…you are what I desire most in this world…"

~Sasori~

Sasori came out of the room that Zeus had given him for the past couple of days. He let his eyes fall on the clock. 10:30. He decided he'd wait for Deidara at the church already. It wasn't like the demons would find him there anyway, and he had watched the angels that had come after him that first night cower in fear as Zeus threatened them for their treacherous behavior. That, added to the fact that every second he was away from Deidara felt as if he was dying a little inside just made him practically jump to the portal leading to the church. Zeus had explained how to use it. Sasori guessed that Zeus expected no less than Sasori leaving early.

He was grateful for the training, it had awakened his memories of training with his father. But he couldn't stay any longer. "Leaving so soon cousin?" Came Soubi's voice. Sasori nodded, not saying a word. Soubi sighed, "All right…good luck Sasori. Don't let this be the last time we meet, cousin." Sasori nodded once more. "I'll try my best Soubi." "You sure you don't wanna stick around a little while longer?" "No, I can't."

He had to see Deidara. He was still so worried that Hades had done something to his blonde that he was irritable as hell. He hadn't been able to keep up any type of normal conversation the entire time he had been here. Sasori just wanted to go and slit Hades' throat and watch his blood seep from it for all the pain he had caused Deidara. He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his bloody red locks as he reached the portal. He stepped onto the altar and felt the wind swirling around him…

~Deidara~

Hidan glanced at the blonde. "So, what the hell was the illusion about anyway?" "I'm not sure exactly. The feeling it brought…I don't like it though un. Thanks for waking me up." Hidan nodded as he pulled up in front of the Church. Deidara didn't hesitate in opening the door and stepping out. Hidan smirked. Deidara had been so intent on getting Sasori to the safety of the church the other day, and yet, here he was, rushing to get Sasori out.

Hidan had asked if Deidara was actually going to come back today. Without hesitation, Deidara had replied, _**"I will never leave Sasori-no-danna's life in the hands of another un. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to him just because I wasn't there." **_Hidan chuckled. Deidara was madly in love with Sasori. It was really cute…

Deidara stepped into the church. It was dark, not surprising considering they were in hell. He waited for a second as his eyes adjusted to the complete darkness. A figure in the back caught his eye. He tensed a minute.

Sasori was standing in front of the altar, waiting. He heard the door opened and tensed. Was it Deidara? Or was it an enemy? Deidara was the only demon that Zeus allowed in the church right? A familiar scent reached his nose and he relaxed. "Hey Dei." He said, a smile crossing his face for the first time in the last two days. Deidara felt the tension that had been hovering over him lift as he heard Sasori's voice. "Sasori-no-danna." He whispered. Sasori chuckled, "Who else would it be?" asked the redhead sarcastically. Deidara, being too relieved to care, went over to Sasori.

He stood before him for a second, just looking into his red eyes. Then, he wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, pulling him into a hug. "D-Dei?" Sasori asked in shock. Deidara just held Sasori, taking in the scent of cinnamon that always seemed to accompany Sasori. Sasori, after getting over the basic shock, pulled Deidara close, running a hand through his long golden locks. "What's wrong Dei?" he asked softly. Deidara looked up at him with his big blue eyes. "Do you know that you're more of a distraction when you're NOT around? Because I do. I found that out the hard way un." Sasori chuckled at the blonde, "So I guess I wasn't the only one that couldn't keep his other half out of his mind?" he said as he looked into those hypnotizing blue orbs. "No. You weren't un. Let's NOT do that again. I don't like not knowing if you're really safe. It makes me restless…and it gives my life no meaning un…" explained Deidara. Sasori blinked as he realized what his blonde had said. "Aww Dei, you're an artist. Even if I'm not around, that's your meaning." "No…My purpose is to be at your side, protecting you un. If I can't…I feel useless…"

Sasori pressed his lips to the blonde's in a chaste kiss. "My silly little puppy." He whispered on Deidara's lips. Deidara blinked back tears. The pain in his chest that had appeared with Itachi's illusion was still there..but once he had seen Sasori it started to fade. He smiled at Sasori. "Sorry Sasori-no-danna un. I don't mean to seem so weak." Sasori ran his hand through Deidara's hair again, his gentle smile never leaving his lips, "Don't you worry about that Dei. You've been acting so damn tough all this time. Everyone has a limit. You can show weakness to me. I will never think any less of you Dei." He kissed him again, but before he could deepen it, Deidara pulled away. "As much as I'd like to stay here all night, just the two of us, we have to get to the councilmen un." explained the blonde wolf. Sasori laughed, "Ok Dei. But only cause you're right." Deidara smiled, the pain in his chest vanishing at the sound of Sasori's laughter.

~Later~

Sasori blinked as Deidara told Hidan to stop the car. "Why the hell for?" asked Hidan, using a vulgar form of the question that Sasori was going to ask. "Itachi was waiting for us when we came out of the Training Zone un…I don't know how he knew, I tossed the pendant out of your car when we escaped the first time. But it says that he most likely has a tracking device on the car. Leave it here un." "I'M NOT LEAVING MY BABY HERE!" "Fine, stay with your car. Come on Sasori-no-danna." Deidara stepped out of the car, Sasori shrugging and following after.

As the two walked away from the car, Sasori noticed a smirk on Deidara's face. "What's wrong Dei?" "Three…two…one." "WAIT UP YOU FUCKERS!" Sasori laughed as Hidan ran after them. Deidara had read him like a book. Hidan glanced back at his car, obvious frustration on his face. "Don't worry. We'll come get it later." Said Sasori. Hidan pouted. Deidara chuckled and they continued their journey. "Where are we headed now Dei?" asked Sasori. Deidara looked up at the stars in the dark sky. "Shuhan's place. It's the only where we can go to without worrying about not having a councilman around un!" Deidara grinned. Sasori smiled. It was good to see Deidara acting like his old self again.

They walked in silence for a bit, each of them lost in their own thoughts. There was a scraping noise from up ahead. Deidara scanned the street, looking at each of the abandoned houses in turn. No one should be down here. No…only some rejects from Lucifer's old army, and they never made contact with other people. The scraping sound became louder and Deidara pulled Sasori behind him. He didn't like the sound. "What is that noise?" he asked. "What noise?" asked Hidan. Sasori looked up ahead as the noise came again, hearing it clearly this time. Hidan grabbed his scythe from his back, deciding not to take any chances. After the Training Zone, he was completely paranoid, those kids loved to jump him.

The three felt the ground under them suddenly vanish and they fell. Sasori grabbed Deidara out of instinct, not wanting the blonde to get hurt as they plunged into darkness…

(A/n) DONE! And I know, the song, one time too many. I'm gonna put it more because it actually has to do with the fic. You'll see who's the one that's actually supposed to be singing the song later on.

Dei: Me and danna are together again un!

Saso: heh.

Yup! But more to come! R&R! Flames to be used on homophobes!


	14. Chapter 14: The Shadows

What's up? Hmm? What was that? Hmm? Oooh. I see. Me? I'm enjoying my Christmas vacation! XD. And now I shall continue this fic due to the cliff hanger I left you all in.

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un.

Thanks.

**Chapter 14: The Shadows**

Sasori held Deidara close as they fell further into the darkness below. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shrieked Hidan frantically throwing his arms out to try and latch on to something. Deidara poked his head out from under Sasori's arms and tried to look out into the darkness. "WHEN I FIND OUT, I'LL LET YOU KNOW!" he called back to Hidan, the wind blowing past them annoying the blonde immensely. They were falling fast and picking up speed. Deidara was racking his brain, trying to think of something that could stop them before they hit the bottom…if there was a bottom.

A thought hit him.

"DANNA!" Sasori looked down at him, "YEAH?" "YOUR WINGS UN!" Sasori blinked at the blonde for a minute, not understanding. "YOUR BAT WINGS DANNA!" exclaimed the blonde. Sasori's eyes widened as realization hit him and he nodded. Deidara could see blood red bat wings rip from Sasori's back, said red head flinching a bit. His grip on Deidara tightened as he spread those wings, catching the air.

Deidara reached out and grabbed Hidan's ,scythe the three stopping in mid-air and Hidan clutching to his weapon for dear life. Silence consumed the air that was once filled with the sound of wind. Deidara and Sasori looked around, trying to see in the pitch blackness around them. "What now?" asked Hidan. Deidara looked up to see that the ground had literally swallowed them, he couldn't see the moon as he had on the street. "Well, considering the ground basically ate us like Hidan when there's pizza on the menu, I suggest we try to see where we are." Sasori heard Hidan growl and chuckled, "I don't think you can really say anything Hidan. Deidara is the one keeping you from falling into the dark abyss." He explained. "...I'd rather not fall…" stated the silver haired teen.

Deidara held the scythe in one hand, Hidan feeling the shift and yelling, "NO, NO, NO! I'M A FRIEND! DON'T KILL ME!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to get the witch light that Cassie gave me in my pocket smart ass." Said Deidara, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a dark blue stone in the shape of a wolf. "Kagayaku." he muttered to it. A bright blue light shot out of it and formed an orb that started to swirl around the trio. "Whoa. And I thought I had seen it all." Muttered Hidan as he looked up at the light. He saw the shocked look on Deidara's face and blinked, "What?" he asked, "What are you looking at."

Sasori looked down and his expression changed as well. Hidan blinked, turning his head to see what the hell was going on, and saw what looked like a huge, black, three headed dog. "WHAT THE-" "SHHH!" Hidan shut his mouth as the dog thing stirred. He started again, whispering this time. "What the hell is that thing?" Deidara and Sasori muttered simultaneously, "Cerberus." "Cerberus?" Deidara nodded, tightening his grip on the scythe, "Hades' dog." Hidan gulped, Deidara seemed troubled. And if the blonde was troubled, that couldn't be good. "How did he not wake up when we were screaming at each other before?" asked Sasori.

"He did." Stated Deidara, "He's just waiting for us to move closer un." Hidan blinked, "What?" "We're still too high up. If we would've fallen any further, he'd have eaten us. He's still trying to see if one of his heads can reach Hidan un." Hidan's eyes widened and he pulled himself higher onto his scythe. He looked down and saw that Deidara was right; Cerberus' three heads were trying to reach up. He jumped, not reaching Hidan's foot and falling back to the ground. Hidan gulped again. That this could swallow him in one bite.

"What do we do Dei?" asked Sasori, trying to pull them a little higher. "Damnit, Hidan's heavy!" he exclaimed. Deidara pulled Hidan up, moving so fast Sasori didn't have time to react. He slipped out of Sasori's grasp and slid the scythe into it, letting himself fall.

"DEI!" "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" yelled Sasori and Hidan simultaneously. Cerberus bared his teeth at the blonde, the promise of death in the six eyes. Deidara spun himself around as one of Cerberus' heads opens its jaws, its razor sharp teeth waiting for the blonde. Deidara looked up at Sasori, the red head practically hyperventilating. "You can move me anytime you know!" said Deidara. Sasori blinked and nodded, finally getting what Deidara planned. He focused his attention on his blonde and moved his gaze to the right. Deidara felt himself yanked to the side, narrowly dodging death. Cerberus didn't seem to like that as his second head went for Deidara. Sasori thought quickly, moving his gaze up and to the right a bit more. Deidara yelped as he was yanked again, Cerberus' head smashing into the wall and the third coming at him. Sasori moved Deidara away, the blonde landing on his feet. Deidara looked around. Sasori sighed in relief, not noticing the first head going at Deidara again. Well, he didn't notice until it had basically swallowed Deidara whole.

"DEIDARA!" exclaimed Hidan as Sasori processed what had just happened. It was silent a moment. As silent as it could be with Hidan around. "DAMNIT! WHAT NOW? SASORI?" But Sasori still hadn't processed the situation. Had Deidara really just gotten…eaten? No, it couldn't be. There had to be more to it than that. It couldn't end like that. "DEIDARA!" he exclaimed in frustration, "YOU GONNA LET A DAMN DOG PUT A _WOLF_ DOWN?" Hidan remained silent, figuring that Sasori had snapped and not wanting to be dropped to his doom. It was silent. Well, as silent as it could be with a growling dog. Sasori ground his teeth. No. Deidara is tougher than that. He's fought demons, angels, withstood Hades himself, he would NOT lose to this animal!

_**BOOM!**_

Sasori and Hidan were thrown up a bit by a strong force. A bright light and intense heat reached them, causing them to shield their eyes due to the sudden change from dark to light. Something splashed onto their faces and Hidan nearly let go of the scythe just to shield himself further. But he wasn't THAT stupid. After the light faded, they looked down, seeing the witch light again. The first thing they noticed was that one of Cerberus' heads was no more. With a few staggering steps, Cerberus fell to the ground. Deidara walked out of what was left of the neck of the blown up head. The witch light immediately went over to him, shining on the blood and slobber that was covering the blonde. Sasori noticed that Deidara's ears and tail were out about two seconds before they vanished. "Is…is it dead?" asked Hidan. Deidara stretched and laughed, "Not dead. We have a good five minutes before it goes Hydra on us and grows that head back…at least only that head…I hope…"

Sasori dropped Hidan and landed next to Deidara gracefully, hearing Hidan land with a grunt. "FUCKER!" exclaimed the albino as Sasori looked Deidara up and down, gaze falling on the annoyed look on his face. "What?" asked the red head. Deidara pouted, "As if I'd let a DOG out me down!" he said as he turned to search for the exit. Sasori chuckled. "You are too cute sometimes Dei." He said. Deidara scoffed and walked forward. "Come on un. That thing won't stay down for much longer."

Sasori smiled at Deidara and followed. "HEY! WAIT UP!" yelled Hidan as he ran to catch up. Deidara heard rustling behind them. "Hurry it up!" he yelled, grabbing Sasori's arm and sprinting for the door. He kicked it open and pulled Sasori inside, waiting for Hidan to leap in after. Deidara slammed the door shut just as one of Cerberus' heads was headed at them…And they were once again engulfed in darkness. "Ugh, the witch light went off when the explosion happened. Kagayaku." The bright blue glow shined around the trio once again as they looked around the new room.

"Isn't this your house Deidara?" asked Hidan. Deidara blinked and looked at the albino, "And how would you know that? I never let you in my house un." Hidan shrugged, "I had to search it back when I worked for Hades. Not that I actually told him anything useful, but I did get a good look around. A lot of shit that I didn't understand there." Deidara chuckled. Yeah, Hidan wouldn't understand the devices that had served as his security and his communication with hell…which..Deidara just noticed weren't here. "This isn't my home." Deidara stated. Hidan and Sasori looked at the blonde that had moved deeper into the room. "My home has all of that _shit_ Hidan doesn't understand un. None of my stuff is here. This, plus the fact that we went from Cerberus' cage to here in such a short time, means that this is an illusion."

The room shook and Deidara looked up. "That sound…hmm…we're in the Shadows." "The Shadows Dei?" Asked Sasori as he went over to him. Deidara nodded. "This isn't good un. That means that one of Hades' men saw us. The fact that he can use the Shadows Illusion means that he was once part of Luci's Army back in the day…which means he was either desperate or frightened un." "Frightened? What the fuck can a soldier be afraid of?" asked Hidan. Deidara sighed, "Even here, in the farthest depths of the Underworld, news of Lucifer's death has flowed. Though most of the soldiers respected Lucifer enough to still remain loyal to his family even after his demise, there are those that are cowardly un. They fear only those they see as the strongest. Since Luci was killed by Hades…" "They're now switching their loyalty to him." Reasoned Sasori. Deidara nodded.

"It's treacherous, shameful, but it is the truth un." Deidara sat on the floor, "The only thing is, the Shadows is not an easy illusion to break. It's not even easy to cast. Once you cast it once, it takes about twenty minutes before you can cast it again. Also, it's harder to hit more than one person at a time…which means the one who cast the illusion had to be a witch or warlock, they are the only ones that can cast such an illusion with such precision. They are probably contacting Hades right now un…and we're most likely passed out on the floor, unable to do anything…"

"So how do we get out of this?" asked Sasori, "And how are we able to communicate anyway?" "We are under the same illusion for the sole reason that the caster does not know any of our personalities. This makes it harder. They have to make sure that the illusion is believable enough so that we won't notice the illusion and it can feel like real time." "But they didn't count on getting you." Stated Hidan, "You were Lucifer's fucking favorite, so he obviously trained you to notice the simplest details right?"Deidara nodded, "Right. I have to keep both eyes open for times like this…" "But…Dei…how do we break free?" asked Sasori.

Deidara looked up at the ceiling, thinking back to his training with Lucifer. "I'm surprised you don't know Danna." He muttered. Sasori raised a brow at him. Deidara closed his eyes, "After all, Luci trained you too…" Sasori's eyes widened in realization. He thought for a moment. _**Sasori. To escape the illusion, one must die.**_ Sasori's eyes shot open. Deidara nodded, "You remember." He said. "But…what does that mean?" Deidara chuckled and stood up. "It's simple un. You can't escape the Shadows unless…"

Moving swiftly and quickly, Deidara's claws made their way into Hidan's throat. The albino stared at him in horror, not understanding what was going on. A strange gurgling sound came from him as blood dripped from his mouth. Deidara then raised his free hand and tore open Hidan's chest, tossing him aside. Sasori was too shocked for words, "You die." Said Deidara. He turned to Sasori, his sapphire eyes holding a determined look to them. "But don't worry un." He appeared before Sasori in a flash, "I wouldn't do this if it would really cost you your life." He said with a smile. A gunshot rang through the air…

Sasori gasped and shot up. He blinked a few times before regaining his senses. The first thing he noticed was Hidan swearing, "FUCK HIM! HE COULDA TOLD ME THAT IT WASN'T ACTUALLY GONNA KILL ME THAT FUCKING MUTT!" Sasori picked up a rock from the floor and chucked it, hitting Hidan on the head. "OW! BITCH!" yelled the silver head. Sasori looked down to see Deidara, as if he were asleep. Why wasn't he up yet? He placed a hand on Deidara's face, smiling at the blonde as his eyes fluttered open. He got up calmly and looked around. "Good. It worked un." "BITCH! YOU COULDA-" "You would've still been reluctant Hidan. IT was the quickest way to go. Now come on. We have to get out of here un." Deidara smiled at Sasori before jumping to his feet.

As they walked, Deidara took out a small clay figurine. "What's that Dei?" asked Sasori curiously. Deidara just smirked and whistled innocently. Hidan gulped, "That's not good. I don't like the innocent shit." He said. Deidara laugh sweetly and held the figurine up. Hidan and Sasori took notice that it was a clay bird, no larger than a hummingbird. Deidara blew on it and it came to life right before their eyes. "Whoa." Breathed Sasori, "That's cool." Deidara smiled as the bird took flight, headed for a building off to their right…

An elderly man, looking around eighty years old, was watching the group. "Intriguing. They were able to break out of my Shadow Illusion." He said with a smile, "Maybe…maybe Hades ISN'T the most powerful. Wait…is that…it looks like Atisuto! But Atisuto-sama was killed almost seventeen years ago…The boy…Lucifer's son…wait…Lucifer's son, and Atisuto's son? Heh…I was wrong. I should've never…" he blinked as a small hummingbird landed on the windowsill. "What's this?" he asked. "Forgive me. You have probably been through a great deal at this age." Came a voice from the bird. "…you really are Atisuto's boy aren't you? The Katsu ability is very interesting..and very unique…" "Yes…my name is Deidara. What is yours sir? I would like to know who I am to forgive after we have gotten away from here." "Forgive…heh…as kind as your father…I am Zero…and I am gravely sorry for attacking you Deidara. If you are smart enough to have detected my location, I have nothing to fear from Hades. Fear not dear boy, for I have not called upon him. I merely wanted to detain you for the sole fact that I am highly paranoid by those that pass by here."

It was silent a moment before Deidara replied, "I guess I can understand. Though…Sasori-no-danna, what do you think un?" A different voice came from the bird this time, "If he lets us go without any more trouble, we can leave him alone. He worked under my father before so I don't think he's all bad." Zero smiled softly and looked down at the group. Atisuto's son, Deidara, was looking up at him, his gaze kind, but determined. Lucifer's boy, Sasori, looked up at him with a bored expression. It was like going back in time and working as Lucifer's General again. "Are you able to leave this bird here as Atisuto once could, Deidara?" Deidara nodded at the question. "Good. If you ever need assistance, I know of others that would be delighted to help protect the new king. Fare thee well, sons of Lucifer and Atisuto. And protect the king, Guardian." "Will do Zero-san."

The three turned down the street and headed off. Zeros smiled, seeing the duo from so long ago through his mind's eye. "If those boys are truly the sons of their fathers…we have nothing to fear…"

~Fifteen minutes pass~

"He seemed nice." Stated Hidan as they made their way to Shuhan's Home. Deidara nodded, "Desperation. That's all it was. He wanted to keep the peace, and we intruded. It was an accident un." Sasori sighed causing the other two to turn to him. "What's wrong Danna?" asked Deidara. "How much longer before we get there? I'm not trying to seem spoiled or anything, I'm just so tired of all this…" Deidara placed a hand on the red head's shoulder, "I know it's hard Sasori-no-danna, but you have to be strong un. Besides-"

Deidara stopped mid-sentence, looking behind the group, listening. "Dei? What could possibly be wrong now?" asked Sasori as he turned to look at what Deidara was eyeing. Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm and sprinted forward, Hidan scrambling after him. "YO! WHAT THE HELL BLONDIE?" exclaimed the albino. Deidara just kept on running. "We're almost there, I won't let Hades catch up now." Muttered the blonde. A grin spread across his face, "THERE!" he said as they reached a large mansion. It was old fashioned, like something out of the 1920's, except black with grey trimmings.

There was a strange slithering sound behind them, causing Deidara's eyes to widened. He shoved Sasori towards the mansion as black veins shot at him. Having missed their target, the veins clung to Deidara's feet and yanked him away, causing the blonde to fall face first into the ground. (OW! FUCK! That hurt!) he thought as he chin slammed on the concrete. "DEI!" Sasori leapt to his feet, but, "NO! GET INSIDE AND TELL SHUHAN THAT YOU'RE ALIVE UN! I CAN HANDLE KAKUZU!" Sasori stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't wanna leave Deidara to fight alone. "Don't worry Sasori." The red head turned to Hidan, "I'll help him out. You get inside." Sasori glanced at Deidara, but he knew the blonde was right. He could handle that low life Kakuzu. Besides, getting Sasori to see the councilmen was the whole reason of them being here… Sasori dashed inside…

Once Deidara saw that Sasori had made it inside, he dug his claws into the concrete and pulled himself against the veins. "Not getting away this time Deidara." Said Kakuzu. "FUCK OFF KUZU!" exclaimed Hidan as he brought the scythe down and slashed through Kakuzu's chest. The stitched man let out a grunt of pain as he fell back, Hidan slicing through the veins and cutting Deidara loose. The blonde got to his feet, pulling out the crossbow. "Aww, still have the other brat's memento Deidara?" asked Pein as he walked up besides Kakuzu. "You have no right to call Tobi a brat. And you should leave un." Deidara hissed. Pein chuckled, "Aww, is the little puppy still angry about losing his friend? Well isn't that-"

Pein never finished his statement.

Deidara shot an arrow through his stomach. "Why not just kill the fucker?" asked Hidan. Deidara walked up to Pein, who was breathing heavily, and knelt down in front of him. "What happened to you Pein?" he whispered, "You and I were friends in the Training Zone un." Pein looked up at him, "Work. We both have a job to do. It's just from opposite sides." Deidara glanced at where Kakuzu was clutching his wound and sighed. "And yet…you still choose to work for Hades…I hope I don't end up killing you two…I really don't want that un." Deidara got to his feet. He took a step and hear the click of a gun. "Come on Pein, don't you think it's-" "DEIDARA IT'S HADES!" Deidara jumped up over Hades right as he pulled the trigger, dodging the bullet and landing behind him, crossbow at the ready. Hades chuckled, "Hello Deidara. You got really lucky that time." He said. Deidara remained silent, making Hades laugh, "Well, since I have no time for you, I shall leave you to Itachi." He stepped forward and before Deidara could react, a hand clamped down on his mouth and pulled him away from the man.

Deidara elbowed his captor in the stomach and flipped him onto his back. Itachi vanished into crows and appeared before Deidara in a flash. "Hello Dei." He said with a smirk. Deidara scowled at him, "Out of the way Uchiha. I have bigger matters to attend to un!" Deidara aimed a kick to the raven's face, only to have said raven grab his foot and swing him into a lamppost nearby. Deidara flinched, but kicked out at the Uchiha once again. This time, Itachi flipped hi, grabbing him around the waist and pinning him to the post. He pressed against Deidara.

Deidara struggled to break free, only to find that the Uchiha had somehow become much stronger than before. "Don't fight this Deidara. I want you, and I know you hold feelings for me somewhere in that heart of yours." Itachi whispered. "Any form of attachment I had for you died with Tobi." Growled Deidara. He glanced around the weasel to see Kisame and Hidan fighting in the background. Itachi sighed, "You protest too much." He said before kissing Deidara hard…

~Meanwhile~

Shuhan looked up from his papers to see Sasori at the entryway. "Prince Sasori. Good. You made it in time." "Yeah, now what the hell are we gonna do about what's going on outside?" asked Sasori, trying to keep a level head. Shuhan looked at the redhead, "Outside?" "Deidara and Hidan are outside fighting with Hades' men right now. What are we gonna do about-"

Sasori froze. A strange feeling came over him, as if someone had just done something they will seriously regret doing. He touched his lips and turned to the window. Walking over to it his eyes narrowed. "That. Damn. Weasel." He snarled. "Aww, my nephew is so possessive of the blonde." "Hades." Shuhan stood and walked in between the two, "I will have no murder in my home." Sasori ignored Hades completely, opening the window. He was about to jump out when Deidara kicked Itachi in the crotch, causing him to release the blonde and double over in pain. Sasori smirked at that for a second before he felt someone grab him by the throat and was suddenly looking at Hades. "You really do love that puppy, don't you?" he said with a cruel smirk. Sasori just glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Well then, I wonder how you'll react if I do this?"

Hades pulled out a gun, aiming through the window. "And just so you know, the bullets are coated with Moon Silk." And with that he pulled the trigger. Sasori saw Deidara turn just as the bullet went through his left arm. He clutched it in pain. Sasori's eyes widened…

~Outside~

"FUCK!" Hidan and Kisame turned to where Deidara was as the blonde clutched his left arm in pain. Itachi went over to him. "Don't touch me." Muttered Deidara. "I want to help you." "Why?" "Just let me see it Deidara." Itachi grabbed his arm and examined the bullet wound, his eyes widening. "He swore he wouldn't…" muttered the raven. Deidara, about to retort, felt his head start spinning. "D-damnit…M-moon Silk." He said. He shook the affects off and backed away from Itachi. He looked at his watch. 11:59. Good. At least Sasori was already here. Deidara heard movement and dodged Pein's roundhouse kick. Kisame appeared before him, kicking him into the post that Itachi had had him pinned to not too long ago. Deidara coughed up blood, but kept his composure. He looked around to see Hidan leaning against a wall, a large gash in his side. He actually felt sorry for him. Hidan had been helping him for a while…

He looked up at the crescent moon, wishing it was full. When suddenly, it turned red. Deidara's eyes widened as he felt a burst of energy. He looked down at his watch.

12:00.

(A/n) Well, what do you think guys? XD

R&R! Flames to be used to light the fire in the fireplace!


	15. Chapter 15: The odds

It sure is windy today…

Dei: You ok Kari-chan?

I'm fine. Lack of sleep is probably getting to me. XD.

Saso: And yet, instead of sleeping, you start typing the next chapter?

Indeed. That's just how I am!

Dei: It's a good thing un. If not, you would never finish.

Very good point Dei! Disclaimer please?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything previously owned!

I do own the plot! XD. On with the chap!

**Chapter 15: The Odds**

Hades was thrown across the room, the force that had suddenly burst from Sasori being too great for him to withstand. He grunted in pain as his head slammed against the wall. He looked up, his vision blurred due to the force of the blow, seeing a dark red glow coming from a figure by the window.

"_**You…"**_ Hades heard Sasori say, his nephew's voice low, demonic. Hades had only heard a tone similar to that once…when Lucifer had found out who it was that had sent the Werewolves to Atisuto's home. "_**I will KILL you**_**"** Sasori himself seemed completely different; his hair was darker, more like blood. His bangs were casting a shadow over his eyes, but Hades could see the glowing red eyes and the ink black pupils. Sasori's fangs had also elongated.

But that wasn't the only difference.

Blood red bat wings were now extending from his back; a thin, red scorpion tail was moving threateningly behind him, and his nails had grown into sharp talons. Hades saw a strange glow coming from Sasori's chest (from under his shirt), where his heart was. It looked like a symbol…the glow was a strange contrast to Sasori's red, for it was blue. Hades only had a second to observe it before Sasori vanished and something came into contact with his face. He was sent flying into a wall, pieces of said wall falling on top of him.

Sasori walked over to the rubble slowly. He was sick of this. He had done nothing to Hades, nothing at all. But he still wanted to rip away everything he held dear. He had taken away his mother, his friends, and now….no…no...NO! Sasori focused his gaze on Hades, his rage beginning to consume him. Shooting his gaze to the left, Sasori sent Hades through another wall before bringing him back and slamming him into the ground.

This was the point where Hades decided he'd had enough of the games. Flames suddenly burst from the dirty blonde and shot at Sasori. With a strange new grace, Sasori moved to the side, side-stepping the attack and raised a hand at Hades. His black pupils dilated, a strange rumbling shook the mansion. Shuhan stood before Sasori, "Prince. Take this outside before you destroy my home." He said calmly. Sasori remained silent before vanishing. Shuhan turned as he heard a pain filled grunt and saw Sasori kick Hades out the front door…

~With our Favorite Blonde~

Power was suddenly flowing rapidly through Deidara's body, the dizzying effects of the Moon Silk vanished, and the familiar feeling of needing to be by Sasori's side was starting to drive stronger through him. He opened his eyes to reveal the silver orbs of a Wolf Demon. Itachi took a step back. What the hell was going on? There was no full moon tonight…

"What are you doing Itachi?" asked Kakuzu as his veins shot at Deidara, "He's weakened now! Kick his ass!" Itachi shook his head, his face blank as he watched Pein lunge at the blonde as well. They didn't notice the change, or the fact that Deidara was now walking towards them. No…they couldn't see the small details like Deidara's now silver eyes, or how he was looking up through his hair…

Itachi looked closer, suddenly seeing a strange red glowing coming from beneath Deidara's shirt. "What is….that?" he muttered. Pein jumped up, aiming a kick to Deidara's face. The blonde caught his foot easily. He swung him around once before tossing him into Kakuzu's veins. While Pein tried to untangle himself from the attack, Deidara continued walking forward. Hidan got to his feet shakily, looking at the wolf strangely. "Deidara?" he asked. Deidara looked up at Hidan with an un-amused glance. Hidan felt a shiver go down his spine as he saw a red glowing coming from the wolf's chest. "What the fuck is that?" he asked. Deidara blinked and looked down at his chest. He pulled on his shirt a little, the bright red glow shining on his face. "…heh…interesting…" he said. "What? What's interesting? What the hell man!"

Deidara looked up, "You wouldn't understand un." he said. There was a loud crash as someone grunted in pain. Deidara glanced to his right to see Hades flipping to his feet from the ground. "Hades is pissed off." He mused. Hidan blinked and turned to where Deidara was looking. It was true enough, shown by the flames that had now consumed Hades' head. Deidara snickered. It was really funny actually. Hades' looked so ridiculous with his head that way.

"ENOUGH!" he exclaimed, "I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OUT OF BY A MERE BOY!" flames spewed from the man's hands into the air, as if he were trying to emphasize his anger. Hidan shivered. That Hades really freaked him out. He had remembered Itachi saying how Hades had left Deidara half dead…for someone to be even stronger than Deidara…it was a frightening thought.

On the other hand, Deidara wasn't the least bit intimidated by Hades' little display. He looked from the fire head to Shuhan's house, looking for his certain meaning of existence. "If Hades' hurt him…" he muttered. Hidan blinked again, "Wait, you think you can take him on? He fucking kicked your ass dude!" Was Deidara insane? Probably, but that didn't matter to the wolf. All he cared about was making sure Sasori was safe.

He started towards Hades, intent on ending this little game once and for all, when said man turned to him. Hades laughed maniacally, "Oh look, you're still able to move!" he laughed, "No matter…" he seemed to calm down a bit as he pulled out a long, white whistle with silver trimmings. In the dark night, it seemed to glow. Deidara narrowed his eyes at the man, "What do you expect to do with that Hades?" he asked, "I'm not a werewolf. Whistles don't work on me un." Hades' chuckled before blowing on the whistle once more. Deidara heard growls and frowned. "I never said I was trying to control _you_ dear boy…" explained Hades.

Itachi, having heard them, turned. "Of course…" he whispered as he saw Hades' army of Werewolves starting to emerge from the shadows. He frowned and looked over to Kisame. The shark frowned as well. "This isn't a fair fight anymore…" he said. Itachi nodded in agreement. There were only two guardians; there was no need to bring in the whole army…though…Deidara was proving to be full of surprises…

With a gulp, Hidan searched around for his scythe. Where the hell had that thing ended up? "To your left, nine o'clock." The silver hair jumped and elbowed Kisame in the stomach. The shark grunted in pain, "Must you? I'm trying to help you man!" Hidan blinked at the shark and turned in the direction he had mentioned. He saw his scythe thrown carelessly on the cement. "Oh…wait…why?" asked the albino. Kisame shrugged, a grim expression on his face. "Well…I don't like the odds against you…" the blue man watched as half of the werewolves went pass them and headed for the blonde guardian, "Deidara is tough…but everyone has their limits…"

With a grim face, Hidan nodded. This wasn't a fight they could win…no matter how hard they had trained, there were just way too many. He thought of when Hades came up to him two weeks ago. He had been so pissed off that his car was stolen and that he had been made a fool out of by the kid he had tormented for most of his life as he walked down the dark alley that he had used as a short cut to his apartment. When Hades came and asked him if he wanted payback on the little blonde shit, he had agreed without even thinking of the consequences…he had been an idiot. This was something he didn't understand, and when he finally realized what was actually going on, he felt too guilty to help Hades anymore. Yeah, he and Deidara didn't really get along, but to try and kill Sasori when he didn't even know what he really was? That was just low.

A werewolf lunged at the albino, only to have Hidan's foot meet its face. As another one came at him, Kisame shouted, "HEADS UP!" Hidan looked up and saw his scythe flying towards him. He jumped up and once the weapon was in his grasp he started a battle which he himself felt had no hope of being won…

Deidara spun a roundhouse kick at the first werewolf to reach him before he saw a shadow lunge at Hades. He blinked as he noticed that the figure looked like Lucifer when he was pissed. After another second of wondering, he realized that it was Sasori, but couldn't put more thought into as he was surrounded by about fifty or sixty werewolves. One of them laughed, though it sounded more like a growl in this state, and converted back into a human. Deidara frowned, "Hello Imori. Long time no see, mongrel." Imori had dark brown hair that looked like he had been in a tornado, not even falling into his face. His eyes were a dark grey and his fangs peeked out from his smirking mouth. He was muscular, way more muscular than Deidara. But Deidara just frowned at him. These mongrels were in his way. Imori smirked, "Hello Deidara. How's life as a pet?" he asked. Deidara shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I'm no pet un." Imori frowned and rose to fingers to his lips, letting out a loud whistle.

Deidara saw, out of the corner of his eye, as even more werewolves came. They seemed to just morph from the shadows…the blonde smirked. "You think that scares me? I have a few tricks of my own." Imori scowled before he went for Deidara's throat. The blonde grabbed his wrist and flipped him into the air. He ducked to the side as another mongrel came at him. Imori transformed into his ugly form. "Of course. Hades gave you the ability to morph when you want…" He said. Deidara heard a noise and looked up to see a bunch of them leap into the air, a deadly look in their eyes.

And they slammed into each other, face first. Imori growled, "Where'd he go?" "Over here!" The werewolves turned to see Deidara standing next to Zero. "It seems that we have arrived in the nick of time." Stated the warlock. Deidara laughed, "Yea, thanks. But…how many are there? I mean, I know you said there were still followers if Lucifer around…" Zero smirked, "Yes. There are still quite a few." He snapped his fingers and a gust of wind blew around them. Deidara's eyes widened as he saw a large group of people standing before him.

They were knelt before him, the one in front looking up at him. He had shaggy, pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes and was dressed in what Deidara knew was the armor of Lucifer's old army. The cloth was red, the armor itself was black and guarded the more vital areas of the body. The man knelt before Deidara had a black sword strapped to his back. "General Katsu, it's an honor to finally meet you, the son of the great Atisuto-sama." He said, bowing his head as he spoke.

Taken aback, Deidara stuttered, "Uh, y-yea. Wait, _General_?" The man chuckle, "Indeed. As the guardian of Prince Sasori, you are automatically the Head General of this army. It is also your birth right due to the fact that you are the son of General Atisuto." Deidara stared at the man for a moment before he looked down at his necklace. The glowing on his chest had faded, though the sapphires in the words that made up his necklace were now shining brightly. He looked back up, his eyes ablaze with determination. "All right then! I…heh, I'm really grateful to you all for coming. I was in a real problem when you got here. As you can see, Hades and his army are a lot for just a few of us to handle, and your assistance is highly appreciated." Deidara looked beyond them, "Thank you. Now, LET'S KICK SOME WEREWOLF ASS!" There were some cheers as the group vanished, off to attack Hades' men.

Turning, Deidara was taken aback as he saw a young man with silver hair (the tips were blue) and the armor of Lucifer's army. He chuckled, "Do not seem so shocked my boy. After all, a warlock can change in appearance whenever he desires." Deidara laughed at Zero's response before the warlock vanished.

Deidara smirked. You wanted a fight Hades? You just got one. Deidara turned back to where Sasori was fighting, seeing the red headed prince dodge a blast of fire. "Sasori-no-danna…" Deidara headed towards them, only to have a shadow stop before him. "So you're my cousin's guardian?" Deidara looked into amber eyes. "Cousin?" Deidara questioned before a blade appeared at his throat. "Oh. Hades' son." He mused. He had the same dirty blonde hair, though his eyes were a glowing yellow instead of red. He wore black clothes with fire designs on them. He smirked at Deidara widely, pressing the blade to the blonde wolf's neck. Deidara felt a trickle of blood go down his throat and sighed. He didn't have time for this.

"It'd be best if you moved on Yami." He told the dirty blonde before him. Yami smirked, "You think that I'm afraid of a mere Guardian? You're highly mistaken." Deidara sighed, "I don't have time for you un." That got Yami to scowl. How dare this blonde treat him so lightly? He'd have to teach him a lesson. Yami gathered flames in his hand, shooting them at Deidara. The guardian leaped into the air, pulling out Tobi's crossbow and taking aim. Yami smirked, doing a back flip and kicking the crossbow out of Deidara's hands.

Deidara glared at the other teen, his claws appearing just as he slashed at him. Yami moved back, dodging and kicking Deidara to the ground. The wolf moved to get back to his feet, only to have Yami's foot slam into his back. "You're distracted guardian. That means you'll die." _Damnit…I can't die this way…_ thought Deidara as Yami slammed his foot into his spine again. Deidara bit back a yell as he heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed. He ground his teeth. This was a really bad predicament. "Say goodbye little puppy." Deidara looked up as Yami raised his blade…

And saw an arrow go through his arm. Yami hissed in pain before a figure kicked him off of the blonde wolf. Deidara's eyes widened. For a fraction of a second, he saw Tobi, crossbow in hand. He seemed to hold a hand out to him. Deidara blinked and Tobi was gone, Hidan taking his place and asking, "You all right blondie?" Co_uld that have been…a message from Tobi?_ Thought Deidara as he took the albino's hand. "I'm fine Hidan…Thanks." Hidan nodded and they both turned to where Yami had landed. The dirty blonde was getting to his feet, left hand clenched on the arrow driven into his right shoulder. "So Deidara has a new friend does he? Hmph. I guess I'll have to take care of you both."

"I think not." Deidara turned to meet faded blue eyes. "Soubi... what r u doing here un?" Soubi smirked, "Well, I wasn't about to let my little cousins have all the fun now was I?" Yami scowled, "You'd be smart to leave Soubi." "It's been quite a long time Yami. Why don't you leave the guardians alone and we can finally see who the stronger one of us is?" Yami smirked, "I'm not the same little boy you used to spar with Soubi." "I didn't think so Yami. Deidara. Go on and help Sasori. I can handle him on my own." Soubi looked Deidara in the eye once more before he lunged at Yami.

Deidara watched for a split second before the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. He turned, seeing that Hades had gone completely mad and started shooting randomly at Sasori. "Damnit." He muttered as he sprinted to help his danna. Hidan, not expecting Deidara to run off, blinks, "HEY! WAIT UP!" he exclaimed as he ran after the blonde…

Itachi kicked a Werewolf to the ground. "Hmm…this feeling…" he whispered, catching Kisame's attention. "What's the matter Itachi?" he asked, taken aback by the words that followed. "I sense there's something in the wind…that feels like tragedy's at hand…" "What's that supposed to mean?" "And though I'd like to stand by him…can't shake this feeling that I have…the worst is just around the bend…" "Itachi…you're creeping me out…" Itachi's face took on a grim look…

Sasori dodged another bullet as he flew up into the air. How dare he…how dare he hurt Deidara? He couldn't stop thinking of that. It was the worst feeling he could have. He wanted to look around, to see if Deidara was all right, but Hades wouldn't stay down! He growled as he focused on a group of bricks that had spewed across the concrete during the fight. He made them levitate and shot them at Hades. Hades in turn shot out flames powerful enough to melt them and sprinted for his nephew.

Hades was tired of this game. It was time to end this.

Sasori was thinking the same thing. He pulled out the sword that Deidara had given him when they were fighting against Hidan and Kakuzu…

Deidara felt an extreme cold in his heart. What was that? He looked up.

And saw something that he never expected…

(A/n) Nya, sorry it's shorter than usual, but I wanna save the things I'm thinking about for a chapter all their own! R&R! Flames to be used to give fevers to annoying people!


	16. Chapter 16: The Decision

Konnichiwa! Genki desu ka? (Good afternoon! How are you? XD)

Dei: This is what happens when she watches anime in Japanese for three days without being able to watch anything else…

Saso: Actually, without WANTING to watch anything else on youtube…

Hey, Season zero of Yu-Gi-Oh is awesome!

Dei: We never said it wasn't un.

…Anyway, yea, that added to the fact that I love taking Japanese class makes me do that sometimes. XD. Ne, Dei?

Dei: Hai! Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Arigato! On with the chap!

**Chapter 16: The Decision**

"_**SASORI-NO-DANNA!"**_

All heads turned at the horrified yell, each person standing frozen in shock. Hades had Sasori's blade clutched in his hand. His face was twisted into a psychotic grin ash drove it deeper into the redheaded boy's heart. Sasori coughed up blood as he stared at his uncle wide-eyed. "Too bad boy. The distraction you had was the death of you. Had you forgotten about the blonde, this wouldn't be the end of you." Said Hades before he started laughing uncontrollably. He tossed Sasori to the side as if he were nothing more than a piece of garbage and turned to look at Deidara.

The blonde stared at where Sasori had landed, an unbearable pain ripping through him. No…Sasori…Sasori couldn't be…Hades…Hades…This was all because of _HADES_. He looked up at the dirty blonde, pure hatred in his eyes.

Still laughing, Hades asked, "Well, guardian? Still think you have a chance against me? You've failed. You're precious prince is dead. And there is not a thing you can do."

And that was when Deidara snapped.

He could feel his blood boil as his fangs elongated, his claws coming from his nails. He felt his ears twitch and tail move behind him…and a sudden voice in his ear. _I know this is hard…but keep your focus in this battle…please Deidara._ Tears fell from his eyes as he lunged at Hades…

Itachi walked over to Sasori, that grim look still on his face. "What are we gonna do Itachi?" asked Kisame. The raven looked up at his friend. "Heh. Kisame…thank you for everything you've done for me. You've followed me through everything, and for that…I'm grateful. But…I realize now…no matter what I do…it will never be enough to make Deidara happy…no…his happiness lies with…" he looked down at the motionless demon before him, eyes filled with remorse. "I'm sorry for all I've done…to both you and Deidara. Sasori…I didn't realize…" "Itachi?"

Looking over to the shark-like man next to him, Itachi smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Kisame. I know that your contract called for you to follow me no matter where I went…but where I'm headed is one place you can't follow…not yet anyway." Kisame looked at his friend in confusion as the raven placed his hands on the ground next to Sasori. "Kisame…I want to change your contract. From here on out…watch over Deidara like you've watched over me." Before Kisame could react, a flash of light consumed the raven and the prince…

~Meanwhile~

Sasori sat alone in the darkness. His head was pounding as guilt flowed through him. He had lost…he had failed. "I'm sorry Deidara…I guess…I couldn't live up to the expectations…" He looked up into the darkness. Was this his punishment for failure? Eternal isolation? Was he to never see Deidara again?

No…it couldn't be…the thought was just too horrible. He could face death. That didn't frighten him…but…to never see his beloved blonde puppy again? No…that he couldn't deal with.

He brought his knees to his chest as his vision was blurred by tears. "What did I do to deserve all this?" he asked softly before burying his face into his arms. His thoughts went to everything that had happened to him over the past two weeks. Why? Why did everything happen? Was it because he was born as the son of Lucifer? Was he doomed to eternal misery because of it? He felt tears begin to stream down his face as visions of Deidara flooded his mind.

He looked up into the darkness again. "Deidara…" If he had done one good thing in his life, it was loving that blonde. Deidara had always been by his side…he had never once doubted him… "And I let you down…I'm so sorry Dei…" he buried his face in his arms again and sat in silence…

"Little Scorpion you are walking home."

Sasori looked up. That singing voice…

"Why are you so sad is it that you feel alone?"

"Mom?" he whispered, looking around frantically.

"People can be cruel; you now long to be free."

Sasori got to his feet, still searching.

"You feel like only you can see…"

"Mom?" A figure seemed to appear in the distance, although Sasori couldn't quite make out who it was.

"Little Scorpion you have made a new friend. He says he will be with you until the end."

Sasori started to head towards the person, not caring if this was just an illusion. He was already dead, so what did it matter?

"Can you tell me has he gained your trust? Are his efforts thrown to the dust?"

As Sasori got closer, he asked again, "Little Scorpion here is that you mother? You left me alone by the hands of another..." His pace slowed as he saw another figure next to the first one. "As for my friend, he's always there when I need." He chuckled as he thought of Deidara, "Funny how love plants its seed."

The second figure took a step forward, "The Broken Arrow and the Dying Raven…will they ever be able to find a safe haven…"

This new voice…it was his father's!

"It seems that this long journey has reached its end..."

Sasori frowned and said, "I wish I could've changed what has been."

Lucifer chuckled as Sasori stopped before him. "This world has been conquered by the darkness. I know you really wanted to fix this mess." Lucifer looked up and frowned. "I can hear the young wolf howl in sorrow." Lucifer's eyes widened as he saw a light a little way off. "Hmm…there's something you can borrow…"

Sasori smiled as his mother came and hugged him. "Oh, my Sasori." She said before pulling away to look at him. "It's only been two weeks, but you look like you've matured so much." Lucifer scoffed, "Leave it to Hades to stress you out." Sasori chuckled at the statement. "Stress? If that was just stress then damn. I really had no stress before. And here I thought SCHOOL was stressful." Ruby smiled at them. "I never thought I'd see you two together…" she mused. Lucifer shrugged, "I'm his father. I am also the ruler of hell. You should've known I'd find a way." She frowned and hit Lucifer playfully on the arm before they both laughed. Sasori smiled at them for a moment before it fell.

Another howl rang through the darkness. "What is that?" asked the younger red head. Lucifer frowned, "Deidara." Sasori blinked in confusion. "Deidara? What do you mean by that?"

Taking a step forward, Lucifer looked out into the darkness. "From this place, you can hear what is in a person's heart. Deidara's hurting at the moment, and the feeling comes as a howl of sorrow due to him being a wolf demon." Sasori's gaze fell sadly, "You mean I'm going to have to listen to this for the rest of Deidara's life?" he whispered. Lucifer smirked, "No. You won't."

Sasori looked up in confusion. What did he mean no? He was dead right? There was a flash of red and a figure appeared next to Sasori. This made him jump as it was unexpected. "Hello Itachi." Said Lucifer. Sasori, finally realizing who it was, punched the weasel in the face. "I've been dying to do that for two weeks you bastard." He growled. Itachi, after staggering back a bit, rubbed at his cheek. "I know. I've been such an idiot…" "Damn straight…but…how are you here?"

A smile graced the raven's lips as his eyes slipped shut. He remained silent a moment, as if searching for the words to explain, before replying: "I'm here to finally make Deidara smile after all the pain I've caused him." Sasori blinked again. Make Deidara smile? "How so?" Itachi chuckled, "Jinsei shinda ai." "I…don't understand what you're saying." Explained Sasori. Itachi chuckled again before singing a song that Sasori knew quit well.

"_What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead you then? Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may it doesn't last…And will we ever end up together? No I think not. It's never to become. It's you that are…the one." _

Sasori felt a strange warmth begin to consume him as Itachi finished. "You'd better take good care of him Akasuna." Muttered the weasel before everyone around him faded…

~Back among the living~

Sasori shot up, his lung burning as he began gasping for breath. "Holy shit he's breathing!" he heard a voice, which could only be Hidan's, yell. His eyes finally came into focus and he took in his surroundings. Hidan looked horrible. He was bleeding from various wounds on his body and he had a black eye. Sasori watched as Hidan popped his shoulder back into place and flinched. "I can't believe it! You had a fucking sword through your fucking heart, and you're breathing!" exclaimed the albino with a grin. Sasori looked around him. He was…alive? How?

A laugh came from his right and he saw Kisame kick a werewolf away before turning to face him. "So Itachi was able to bring you back? It's a good thing he had a change of heart, eh Sasori?" he said.

Change of heart…Sasori's eyes widened as he remembered what Itachi had said. _I'm here to finally make Deidara smile after all the pain I've caused him._ "He…gave his life…for mine?" asked Sasori in disbelief. Itachi hated him…didn't he? He was a traitor… "He didn't do it for you Sasori." Stated Kisame, "He did it for Deidara. He saw how heartbroken your guardian was and realized that nothing he himself could do would help. The only way to help him was to show him you were alive…speaking of which, you should go help him out. He's held his own against Hades for the past ten minutes, but I'm not sure how much longer the mutt can hold out."

The statement made Sasori jump up. Where _was_ Deidara?...

Deidara grunted as he hit the wall. Damnit. Hades was still too strong for him to defeat. No matter what he tried…no. He had to kill him. Hades had…A growl tore from Deidara's throat as he glowered at the dirty blonde that stood before him. "I've gotta say Deidara, I didn't expect for you to be such a worthy opponent. You've actually managed to injure me." He told the wolf as he motioned towards his arm…or what was left of it. Deidara had literally ripped Hades' left arm clean off just above the elbow. Blood dripped from the stub of an arm and Hades chuckled, "In such a short amount of time, you've gotten much more powerful…is there a reason why?"

Narrowing his eyes, Deidara lunged at the man again. Unfortunately for the wolf, Hades expected it and grabbed the oncoming fist.(With his right arm obviously) He flipped Deidara onto his back and slammed his foot into the boy's chest. Coughing up blood, Deidara screwed his eyes shut. _I'm so sorry Sasori-no-danna…I guess I'm not strong enough…_ He blinked up at Hades and said, "I don't know why…but…I'm glad I did something to you…you fucking bastard…I hope you die slow and painfully…" The fire head glowered at the boy before slamming his foot down again. Deidara coughed up more blood and dug his claws into Hades' leg. "FUCK! LET GO YOU DAMN MONGREL!"

With a laugh, Deidara said, "Even if I die here…I have no regrets un. But you…you will never have a clean conscience." Hades aimed his gun at the blonde's face. "Damn puppy. I should've gotten rid of you when I killed your parents." Deidara grinned, "Yeah, would've saved your arm. Not that it matters, you can't change the fucking past." Hades put his finger on the trigger, "Let me reunite you with your precious prince." Deidara laughed, already accepting this as his end. Oh well. He had done as much as he could. That's what mattered the most…

A shadow appeared behind Hades and a voice went through the air. "Get off of MY blonde you fucking ass." Hades was thrown to the side harshly and he grunted with pain as he hit the pavement.

Deidara stared up at Sasori with wide eyes. "D-danna?" he asked in disbelief. Sasori turned to him and helped him up, bringing him into his arms, "Deidara…are you ok?" The blonde flinched as pain went through his chest. "I think he broke a few of my ribs…but…otherwise…Danna…" He held the red head tight as relief and joy went through him. It was Sasori…Sasori was ok…he felt something wrap around him and looked up to see his danna's wings. A growl went through Sasori making the blonde look up at him.

He was glaring, and it was obvious who the glare was aimed at. "I will fucking kill him for hurting you Deidara." He growled. Deidara couldn't help but smile. It was definitely Sasori, any doubts had been thrown aside once those words left his lips. "You're always so protective danna…" he whispered before pulling away, "But I'm not letting you fight alone un. I'll help." Sasori got a worried look in his eyes but it quickly faded. Deidara wasn't a child, and he wasn't a human. He needed to let him choose his battles. "All right. If you're sure." He said. Deidara nodded and smirked, "In case you didn't notice, Hades is now right handed…permanently."

Looking pass Deidara, Sasori smirked, "You know I love you right?" he said making Deidara laugh. "I know Sasori-no-danna." "Are you sure you're ok?" "I'll be fine un. I can take some pain. Remember, I was trained for this, just like you were." Sasori nodded and kissed the blonde, "Just promise me you'll be careful." He pleaded. Deidara smiled, "I'll be wary. But I do have something more important than myself to keep safe. And that's you Sasori-no-danna." Sasori frowned but nodded. He knew there was no point in arguing with his love. The young wolf would protect him no matter what…it was what Lucifer had made him out to be like.

His other half.

But that didn't mean that Sasori was going to sit back and let Deidara do all the work. He would make sure that Deidara didn't get hurt anymore than he already had.

Turning his gaze back to Hades, Sasori watched as his uncles finally got to his feet, eyes wide in shock. "It's not possible. I _killed_ you!" he exclaimed. Sasori just glared as he got into a fighting position. Hades wasn't even worth his words. Why should he waste more of his time talking with him when he could just finally get this over with?

It seemed that Deidara had the same thought, for he lunged at Hades. Hades, expecting this, put up two fingers; two fireballs shot at the blonde with incredible speed. Deidara was yanked into the air up and over the attacks. Once he was directly above Hades, Sasori let him go and Deidara put all his weight and energy into his right leg. He brought it down, straight into Hades' head, and kicked off back into the air. Hades' face met concrete once more, and he grunted in pain. Sasori moved his gaze to the side and Deidara landed on the street, quite gracefully too.

Hades flipped back onto his feet and lunged at the young wolf. Flames gathered in his right hand and a bow appeared. He stopped right in front of Deidara, slamming the bow into the left side of his face and sending him flying down the street. "DEI!" Sasori glared darkly at his uncle and leaped into the air. Hades took aim, arrows of fire appearing, and started to shoot at the prince. Sasori dodged them, going higher and circled around Hades. He stooped down low and grabbed Deidara before he could hit a building, bringing the blonde up with him.

Deidara shook the pain from his head and looked up at Sasori, "He has way more experience than us…" Sasori nodded. "Even though we're stronger, he knows how to look for openings…" "Exactly. Like the one I see right now." Sasori's eyes widened as he felt something burn into his left wing. He bit back a pain-filled cry and tried to keep it steady. "DANNA!" Deidara looked up at him with a worried glance. He looked around; searching for somewhere they could hide to buy some time. Sasori was still weak. He needed to catch his breath.

A thought came to the blonde and he reached into his pocket. "Don't bother boy, I'll hit him again." Came Hades' voice. Deidara didn't hesitate, he crushed the small sphere in his hand and smoke surrounded the area. "Danna, go a little lower." He muttered. This would buy them time and that was key. "What…was that?" "Smoke bomb." Sasori nodded and went lower.

Once Deidara felt the top of the building he had been aiming to land on, he pulled Sasori over to him. "Danna, this way." He led him inside of the old building. Sasori sank to his knees once they were inside, his breathing ragged. The blonde noticed that one of his wings was completely burnt. Deidara knelt in front of him. "Are you ok un?" he asked softly. "Just tired." Replied the redhead. Deidara smiled, "You're doing good un. I mean, you've been fighting for hours…"

The blonde pulled a pocket knife out. "Dei, what are you doing?" Sasori asked. Deidara smirked. "You still haven't even had your first drink un." Sasori didn't understand what he meant…at least…not until the blonde used the blade to cut into his palm. A delicious smell reached Sasori and his throat suddenly started to burn with thirst. He looked at Deidara, suddenly focused on the vein in the blonde's neck. Deidara moved closer to the prince as he moved his hair away from his neck. "Go on Sasori-no-danna. You need your strength." He whispered.

As Sasori watch Deidara's vein, he finally snapped. He pushed the blonde to the ground, straddling his waist as he looked into the sapphire eyes that he loved so much. He moved closer to his neck and took a deep breath. "Danna, we don't have much time. The smoke bomb should be dissipating about now and it won't take Hades long to figure out where we are." Sasori licked a spot on Deidara's neck causing him to shudder. He chuckled before sinking his fangs deep into his love's neck.

Deidara gasped at the feeling. It felt so good…And how odd…even though he was losing blood, he actually felt his strength replenishing. The dull pain he was feeling from his ribs faded. He looked pass Sasori, keeping an eye out for Hades as his danna drank. He shifted his gaze to Sasori's wings and saw the burnt one quickly heal.

After a couple of minutes, Sasori pulled away. He moved to kiss Deidara gently before getting to his feet. "Count on Deidara to turn this around." He said, holding a hand out to his love. Deidara laughed and took the hand, letting Sasori pull him to his feet. "You ready to finish this Danna?" he asked. Sasori nodded, "It's time almost time for the son to come up." He said with a smirk…

(A/n) There we go! This chap is done! I'm not gonna waste any more time. XD I'm putting this up and starting the next one straight away! Hope you enjoyed this one. R&R! Flames to be used as Hades' hair!

Dei: Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17: Final Battle

The final battle!

Saso: Fucking Hades.

Dei: Heheh. Oh Danna. You're so silly un.

Saso: Heh. *pulls Dei into a hug*my Dei-chan.

Heh. Well, Let's get to it then! Sasori, would you?  
Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Arigato!

**Chapter 17: Final Battle**

Soubi scanned the area for Yami."Come on out Yami." He taunted, "I thought you said you weren't the same little boy I knew?" The son of Zeus was up in the air, his pure white angle wings holding him afloat. He saw a shadow move to his right and quickly unsheathed his sword. The silver blade cut through Yami's arm and the younger hissed in pain. Soubi kept his cool, not showing that he was weak from blood loss. Yami had sliced his side open at one point, and the elder cousin was suffering greatly from it. "Yami, you don't have to do this." Said Soubi, "We are cousins. There's no need to continue fighting. Your father has gone mad and if you don't stop this, he'll take you down with him."

With a frown, Yami stood face to face with his older cousin. "Why do you keep saying that? Even after we've been fighting for over two hours? I don't get it…" "Because, you're my little cousin. I don't want to hurt you, but I also don't want to let you hurt Sasori. We're all family here Yami. The only reason we're fighting is because of this insane ambition your father has in wanting to take what is not his. Grandfather gave the throne of the Underworld to uncle Lucifer for a reason; he does not think your father can handle it. And judging by the lengths he has gone to achieve his goal, do you think he was wrong? Uncle Lucifer is dead. And so is Aunt Ruby. Sasori was almost killed himself, and he hasn't ever done anything to harm you or your father. Yami, your father has been harming our family. Are you still going to work for him?"

Yami was silent. He knew that Soubi was right, that his father had gone completely insane. "But what do you expect me to do Soubi? I can't just abandon my old man…" The white blonde angel sighed, "Do what you…think…you have to….Yami…" Soubi clutched at his side as his head started to spin. Damn. He had lost too much blood. "Soubi?" he heard his younger cousin question. He smiled. Yami wasn't a bad kid. He just wanted to help his father. Darkness pulled at Soubi's vision and he felt himself falling…

~Elsewhere~

The air was thick with disappointment as Itachi turned to Lucifer and Ruby. "Itachi." Whispered Ruby as she looked at him. The raven nodded, "Yes?" Lucifer chuckled, "Well, you did make up for it…"

The tension seemed to lessen as the redheaded man spoke. Itachi shook his head, "Nothing I could do would ever make up for what I have done…" Lucifer shrugged, "Suit yourself, but eternity is easier when you let go of the past. Let's head back towards the others Ruby." Ruby nodded and motioned for Itachi to follow. After a few seconds of hesitation, the Uchiha decided he had nothing to lose anymore and followed.

He was lead to what looked like a comfortable sitting room. He glanced around and saw that there were a couple of people already here. Itachi's eyes widened as he took in one of their appearances. He looked exactly like Deidara! The man looked up and grinned, "I see…that's what took you so long, eh Luci?" he said. Itachi saw that this man had murky green eyes, though…that was the only difference from Deidara. Lucifer went up to the man, "Yes Ati. That is the reason I took so long." "Ati…Atisuto?" asked Itachi. Atisuto looked at him with his grin, "Indeed. Katsu Atisuto. And you are Uchiha Itachi, the one that was trying to take my boy away from Sasori." Itachi averted his gaze and Atisuto laughed, "Don't seem so down! You did the right thing in the end Itachi-kun. So there is nothing you should be sorry for."

Looking up at the blonde, Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You…you really are Deidara's father aren't you?" Atisuto blinked and nodded, "Yup. He's a lot like me right? Heh. I'm glad." A woman with long brown hair and the same sapphire eyes as Deidara came over to him. "Yes Ati. Dei is just like you; a hyper little puppy that works to protect those he cares about. And one that can forgive almost anything." Atisuto laughed, "He's also like you, Ai; beautiful, smart, and strong, with a will that can never be overcome." "Of course he's beautiful. He's an exact copy of you." Replied Ai as she kissed Atisuto on the cheek. "Almost. He has your eyes."

Smiling, Itachi watched as Deidara's parents spoke. At least until- "ITACHI-SAN!" Someone tackled him to the ground. He grunted as he hit the floor and glared up into Tobi's laughing face. "Welcome Itachi-san! Tobi has been watching everything that's been happening!" Itachi sighed, "Tobi, get off me please." He said calmly. "Oh! Sorry Itachi-san!" replied the younger boy as he removed himself from on top of the weasel and helped him up. "You did a good thing Itachi-san. We both did what we could…now all we can do…is hope that Sasori-san and Deidara-sempai are strong enough to finally end this battle."

Itachi looked at Tobi and frowned. "Tobi…I'm so sorry…" he said. Tobi smiled, "What for? You're not the one that shot me." He said…

~Flashback~

Tobi watched as Deidara threw the chair through the window and pulled Sasori out with him. He moved to follow as Itachi yelled, "DON'T SHOOT!" A mere second passed before he heard the gunshot. He turned as he felt pain course through his chest, seeing Itachi's horror struck face. Beside him stood Pein, gun aimed right at him.

He felt himself falling. Damn…so this was it for him…_I'm sorry Deidara-sempai…but…it wasn't Itachi-san…it…wasn't…_ And then everything faded to black…

~Afterlife~

Itachi stared at Tobi in shock, "You…knew it wasn't me?" he asked. Tobi laughed, "Of course I did. You may have been stupid, but you weren't a monster Itachi-san." Itachi smiled at the younger boy as Tobi ran back across the room. "Atisuto-san! We have to keep watching! We have to watch Deidara-sempai and Sasori-san defeat Hades!" Atisuto chuckled, "Right. Luci! You coming?" "Yeah. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Lucifer said before looking at Itachi, "What about you weasel?" Itachi twitched and glared at the redhead before walking over to where Tobi was.

Atisuto snapped his fingers and a hologram of the area that the battle was taking place appeared in the middle of the room…

~In the Underworld~

Hades glanced around, searching for his nephew. "Damn that guardian…he always has something up his sleeve." He muttered.

He heard something cutting through the air behind him and turned. He ducked just as Hidan's scythe came at him. "FUCKING ASS!" yelled the silver hair as he lunged at the man. Hades side-stepped the attack and shot flames at him. Hidan, expecting just that, jumped to the side. "I see. So Deidara trained you as well? That boy wasted so much time on meaningless things. His main concern should've been staying alive." Stated Hades as he shot more flames at Hidan.

"What you call meaningless, Deidara called mercy. He didn't have to trust me…but he did. And I won't let what he taught me-" Hidan pulled out Tobi's crossbow as he jumped over the flames, taking aim, "-go to waste!" Hades' eyes widened as the arrow hit his leg. He hissed in pain before glaring at Hidan. "You little…" Hidan blinked and Hades was gone. "Wha?" He looked around. "Where'd he-" He grunted as a fist met his face and he was sent flying down the street.

"I will not be made a fool out of by one that was a mere human!" exclaimed Hades as he threw a fireball at Hidan. Hidan, just beginning to get to his feet, stared at the attack with wide eyes. Hades laughed…

But it was cut short as a shadow zipped by, pulling Hidan out of harm's way. "What?" Hades was searching, wondering where the hell the boy had gone, when he felt himself yanked into the air and slammed into a building. He grunted and got back to his feet, eyes connecting with Sasori. "Fuck!" Hidan exclaimed as he struggled. "Calm down Hidan." The albino looked up at the blonde wolf as said blonde let go, "You should stick to fighting against the mongrels un."

Hidan, regaining his composure and glaring half-heartedly at his comrade, replied, "Yeah? Well, if you and red head hadn't gone and vanished, I wouldn't have had to bitch!" Deidara grinned at him before turning back to where Hades was standing. "Either way…get outta the way." He said in his leader-ish voice. Hidan nodded, "Fine. I'll leave this to you guys. Just don't go and fucking die on me!" he picked his scythe up from the ground and turned back to where he could see Kisame and the rest of the army fighting. "Oi, blondie?" "Yeah?" Hidan looked back at Deidara, "Kisame said that the contract has been passed to you. Whatever that means. Something about Itachi saving his life or something."

Deidara nodded, "I understand…tell him…not really interested, but if that's what the weasel said, there's not much I can do un." Hidan shrugged. "I don't get it, but fine, I'll pass the message along-"

Hidan jumped to the side as a fireball headed for him. "GEEZE MAN! LET US FINISH THE FUCKING CONVERSATION BEFORE YOU FUCKING RANDOMLY ATTACK US!" exclaims the albino as he lands back on his feet, "DAMNIT IT BLONDIE, YOU'D BETTER WIN!" with that, Hidan rushes off to help out against the werewolves and other freaks.

Hades, scowling at Deidara and Sasori, runs his arm through his flaming hair and takes a deep breath. "So you two decided not to keep hiding?" Sasori glanced at Deidara before they both lunged at Hades. Hades, for once not expecting the attack, grunted in pain as Deidara kicked him into the air. Sasori leaped up, sword appearing in his hand as he moved his arms across Hades' chest. "GAH! DAMN BRAT!" exclaimed Hades as his chest was slashed open. He moved to punch Sasori in the face, but Deidara grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground, breaking the pavement.

Hades growled and leaped to his feet, his foot clipping Deidara in the jaw in the process. Sasori landed behind Deidara and helped steady him as Hades lunged at them. Sasori focused on his uncle and shot his gaze to the side, tossing him into a lamppost. "Why won't he stay down?" growled the red headed prince. Deidara sighed, "I don't know, but I'm fed up with him un. I have an idea." Sasori looked down at his puppy to see a determined look on his face. "All right then, do tell."…

Hades rubbed the back of his head as he got to his feet. That was the fifth time that those two had killed him. He clutched the small vile he had hidden in his pocket and sighed. Had he not taken the last of Lucifer's immortality when he had attacked him, he would have been finished hours ago. He had only taken it as a precaution…he never imagined that Sasori would have surpassed even his father…and Deidara himself had killed him his fair share of times as well. The two of them had surpassed even the unbeatable team of Lucifer and Atisuto…

But how had they healed so quickly?

Hades watched as Deidara muttered under his breath so that only Sasori could hear. The red head's eyes widened at one point and he glanced at the blonde in disbelief. Deidara smirked and nodded before Sasori turned his attention back to Hades. The older man sighed. He didn't have time to wonder about that. He needed to end this. He pulled his right hand in front of himself and gathered flames into it. A dragon formed from the flames and shot at the two teens.

"Now?" asked Sasori. Deidara's smirk widened as his eyes dilated, "Now." He muttered. Sasori willed the fire to go up into the air and dissipate as Deidara howled. Hades narrowed his eyes at them. What did they plan on doing now? Wha? Where did that damn blonde go-

"KATSU!" Deidara appeared before Hades, holding his hand before the dirty blonde's face. Katsu? What did that-

An explosion blew Hades straight down the street and into a few of the werewolves. Hades got to his feet and looked around. Damn…that blonde had- "KATSU!" Hades grunted as he was thrown back down the street. He felt something connect with his neck as he was slammed to a stop into the ground. There was the sound of glass falling to the floor and Hades panicked. Without that vile, he didn't stand a chance. He reached his right arm around until he felt the small object and clutched it tightly, feeling himself come back into his pain wracked body. He looked up into Sasori's cold red eyes as the prince aimed Hades' own gun at him.

Hades chuckled, "Well, I sure didn't think you two would give me so much of a challenge." Sasori continued to stare coldly at him. Hades glanced back down the street and saw Deidara leaning on a wall, gasping for breath. Ah. So that was it. "It seems that whatever technique your little puppy used to blow me sky high takes quite a lot of energy. I gotta say, he surpassed even his father with that. Not needing a sculpture to make explosions…it's too bad I couldn't get him on my side." Hades turned back to see Sasori's eyes filled with rage a second before he felt pain in his face. Sasori shot him once more in the chest and suddenly the gun jammed.

"Damn…you used this thing so many times on me and Deidara and it chooses NOW to jam up?" Hades chuckled as his face healed, "Guess it didn't like being used on its master." He said. Sasori glowered at him. "How?" he asked his voice barely above that of a whisper, "How is it that you continue to get back up? Why the hell won't you stay down?" Hades chuckled some more, "Wouldn't you like to know, dear nephew?" "I think I know." Came a small voice. Hades glanced at the blonde that was slowly making his way over. He smirked as a werewolf lunged at him, though it fell as Kisame appeared and grabbed the creature by its throat. "Finish this Deidara." He said. Deidara stopped before Hades and knelt down.

"Isn't this a bit dangerous for you at the moment boy?" he stated. Deidara shrugged, "I don't think you have the energy to attack at the moment…all of it is focused on healing your body…" Deidara whispered. It was obvious that the blonde was struggling to keep conscious. Hades laughed, "I have more energy than you think boy!" he exclaimed. Deidara reached down and dug his claws into Hades' arm, yanking his hand clean off. Hades stared at him in shock.

Deidara pulled the vile out of the hand's now limp grip and frowned. "So this is your secret…" he whispered. Sasori stared at the object in confusion, "What is it?" he asked. He looked at Deidara's face and saw that he was filled with hatred again. "Dei?" "this is Luci's immortality un." "What?" Sasori's eyes widened. How could that be? "You got some witch or warlock to strip Lucifer of his immortality and took it for yourself. That's low…no…I should've expected as much. I should've thought that you had done this…I knew you'd stripped him of his immortality…but…" Deidara shakily got to his feet, "Never mind…"

He looked Sasori in the eye, "He's all yours Sasori-no-danna. End it." Sasori nodded and looked down at Hades. The man looked up at Sasori with an emotionless mask. "Any last words Hades?" he asked. Hades smirked, "Good luck Sasori. You did what your father could not. Kill the competition." Sasori drove his blade through Hades' skull. "Shut up." He muttered.

He looked back at Deidara to see the blonde looking up at the sky. The sapphires on his necklace were glowing and tears were streaming down his face. He went over and pulled the younger boy into a hug. "We still have to stop the werewolves Dei." He whispered. Deidara nodded and pulled away, wiping at his eyes. "Yeah…I got that." Sasori looked at him with a worried glance. Deidara smirked, "Hey, you got the guy that killed your parents…it's my turn un." he whispered. "But Dei…" Deidara hugged Sasori again, this time nipping at his neck. Sasori shivered At the contact, but hissed as Deidara broke skin.

As the blonde looked away, Sasori saw him lick at a bit of blood on his licks. "Don't you worry danna!" he exclaimed, his eyes looking more awake, "I got this! I'm the General after all un!" and with that, the blonde vanished, leaving Sasori astounded.

After a few seconds, he chuckled at his love's childish actions. Leave it to Deidara to go overboard. Anyone else would've called it a day and asked him to finish this fight…but Deidara just wouldn't stay still. "So you were victorious, Sasori-sama." Sasori turned to see Shuhan standing behind him. "Yeah…no thanks to you or any of the other councilmen…" muttered the red head. Shuhan chuckled, "Forgive me Sasori-sama, but we councilmen are not allowed to interfere with your battles. You had to prove yourself. And that you did."

Sasori blinked, "How? I would've never have been able to beat Hades if Deidara hadn't helped…and…without Itachi…" he let the statement drop. Shuhan smiled, "And that is why you proved yourself. Unlike Hades, you admit that you cannot be at your best without the help of others. Your father was the same. He always said that Atisuto was why he had been as great as he was. A king is only as powerful as his people. And for that, you have proven your worth…King Sasori."

With wide eyes, Sasori let those words sink in. King Sasori…not once in his life had he ever thought those two words would come together. It sounded pretty good…though…not nearly as good as when Deidara called him Sasori-no-danna. Master Sasori. That was as high as he ever felt he would get. He started to laugh making Shuhan look at him oddly. "Sasori?" Sasori laughed a little more before regaining his composure. "I'm sorry Shuhan. It's just, when I think back, I never once questioned _why_ Deidara called me Master. Not once. But he's called me it since the very beginning! I never found it weird!" he laughed again.

Shuhan chuckled, "Because it felt right Sasori. Deidara is your wolf, no one else. As it feels right to him to always defend you, you always feel right with him by your side. Two halves of the same soul." Sasori looked up and beyond Shuhan at his love. Deidara stood besides Hidan and some other silver haired teen. The three were laughing as the werewolves retreated, realizing that there was no way for them to win now. "Nah…" Sasori said causing Shuhan to raise a brow, "Deidara has a different soul. It's more like we're…two halves of the same heart." He explained. Shuhan chuckled, "However you want to look at it young scorpion." He held something out to Sasori and Sasori's eyes widened.

Shuhan placed the vile that Hades had in Sasori's hands.

"This is rightfully yours, Sasori. Only the king is allowed immortality." Sasori stared in disbelief. Immortality…eternity…

He frowned. "What about Deidara?" What good was eternity without his blonde puppy? Shuhan chuckled, "His life is linked to yours Sasori." "But…when I died…" "He did not have much longer. You see, by making him your other half, he cannot survive without you. He will die shortly after you do. The reason he did not, was because Itachi brought you back." Sasori looked down at the vile, "So…if I gain immortality…" "Deidara will as well."

With a smile, Sasori opened the vile, "So..I drink it?" "The one thing Hades was not intelligent enough to do." Sasori nodded and drowned the vile quickly…

Hidan grabbed Deidara and gave him a noogie, "You did it blondie!" he exclaimed with a laugh. Deidara laughed and pushed the albino off of him, "Not just me! Sasori too un." "Indeed! The prince and his guardian." Deidara turned to Zero who stood before the remaining members of the army. "Well then, General Katsu, when you and Sasori are ever in need of assistance, just give us a call." Deidara nodded, "Will do!"

The wolf demon that had addressed Deidara before came up to him. "General Deidara…if you ever want to see where you were born…" He handed the blonde a small key, "Just open a portal. I, and other wolf demons, await that day." Deidara smiled and nodded, "When I have some time, I promise I will un…what's your-" "I'm Anzen. Colonel to your father…and hopefully to you as well?" Deidara grinned, "I think that can be arranged Anzen. Thank you. All of you." "Yeah, we wouldn't have been able to defeat Hades without your help." All of the soldiers straightened up and saluted as Sasori stepped up beside Deidara. "Sasori-sama!" they exclaimed, leaving Sasori laughing, "Please! Don't be so formal! I'm still not used to it!" he said. Anzen relaxed a bit, though hesitantly. "Uh…of course Sasori-sama. Well…we'll be off sir. I'm sure you both need some rest." Zero smiled, "Indeed. Both of you look exhausted. I'll take these boys home."

There was a gust of wind and they vanished.

Sasori sighed. Now that they mentioned it, he WASA exhausted. "OH! SOUBI!" Sasori turned to Deidara to see him headed down the street. Sasori headed after him. "Soubi? When did he get here?" "When Yami, Hades' son, did." Explained Deidara as they continued down the street…

Kisame and Hidan sighed. "Do those two EVER run out of energy?" asked the albino. The shark shrugged, "Guess it's something we're gonna have to get used to." "What happened to Kakuzu and Pein?" "Eh, they decided it wasn't worth it when they saw that Sasori was brought back. They ran off." Hidan scoffed, "Fucking cowards. But hey, you really gonna watch out for Deidara now?" Kisame turned to Hidan, seeing a look of protectiveness in his eyes. "Wasn't he someone you hated not too long ago?"

"Things change. Deidara's not as bad as I thought." Explained Hidan. Kisame chuckled, "And now I'm bound to the puppy. So don't worry. Itachi gave his contract over to him. I'm bound to protect Deidara until the day I die. Not that that's all that bad. He's a good kid." Hidan nodded, "Yeah." He smiled as he thought of everything that had happened the past few days, "He is."…

Deidara stopped in front of Soubi and Yami. Soubi had bandages around his chest and head and was sitting on the remains of one of the buildings, while Yami was all bruised up and leaning on a wall of a surviving one. "Hey cousin!" greeted Soubi with a smile. Sasori let out a relieved breath, "Hey Soubi…you look horrible." "Yeah, little Yami got the better of me." Stated the oldest cousin. The middle cousin frowned, "_Little_?" he asked, "Sasori's the youngest!" Sasori twitched, "Why you-" "HEY!"

All three turned to the blonde that had interrupted the argument, "Can you three not piss each other off?" asked Deidara with an unamused look. The three cousins looked at each other before laughing. "Sorry Deidara." Said Soubi. "Nah, it's my fault. I got all worked up for nothing again." Explained Yami. He looked at Sasori and Deidara. "Well…since you beat my old man, I'd better head home. Mom's pissed as it is that I haven't been there in a few months cause of this mess…wait until she sees me…if you get an invitation to a funeral, it's mine. My mom's gonna kill me when she sees how beat up I got." The boys all laughed at that before Yami said, "I'll see you guys around…and I'll take you up on that dinner invitation Soubi. Later." And in a swirl of flame, Yami vanished.

"I'll be heading back too. Father made me swear to head back once this was over and tell him how you beat Uncle Hades." Said Soubi as he got to his feet. He places a hand on Sasori's shoulder, "I'll come visit later on, when you're settled. Keep up the good work…you too Deidara. Uncle Lucifer made a good choice with you." He turned and walked down the street, spreading his pure white wings and flying off.

It was silent until Deidara said, "And neither of them told us what the hell went on between them and why Yami switched sides…" Sasori laughed, "Just like them really. Soubi is a pain and it seems like Yami is an even bigger one." He said. Deidara laughed too. "Yeah…you're right…he is…" Deidara fell on his butt, "Man…I'm tired un." Sasori chuckled and sat next to him, both looking up at the crescent moon above. It had returned to its normal silver color by now. Sasori pulled Deidara into his lap. "It's finally over…" he said. Deidara nodded, "Yeah…after two damn weeks of fighting and hiding…" "We won." Deidara laughed, "We did…"

Without hesitation, Sasori pulled his blonde into a kiss…

(A/n) Phew! That was a lot to think about! XD. Well, only the epilogue to go! I can't believe it's almost ending…

Dei: But you had fun un!

Yea…I did. ^-^

Saso: Heh.

So, R&R! Flames to be used to make grilled cheese sandwitches!


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

And here we go! Heheheh!

Dei: Epilogue time?

YUP! I need to get away from reality…

Dei: Kari-chan?

Never mind. LET'S DO THIS!

Dei: …if you're sure un. Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks Deidei!

**Epilogue**

~Two Weeks Have Passed~

Sasori sat under a tree up on Earth. It was one that he and his mother would have picnics under when he was younger. The hill it was upon had a beautiful view of the whole neighborhood. He just looked out at his old home for the first time in weeks…though…it felt more like it had been months. He felt so different now than he had back then.

And why wouldn't he? Back then he lived his life thinking he was a normal human; He had worried about such simple things like getting to school on time or passing an exam. Now…

He looked up at the clear, blue sky. "When was the last time…I saw this sky?" he wondered, "Has it really only been a few weeks?"

"Three to be exact un."

Sasori smiled as Deidara sat next to him. "Only? It feels as if it's been a year." He said as he looked over at his blonde puppy, into the sapphire eyes he loved. Still smiling, Sasori reached up and rubbed one of Deidara's ears. "Mmm, Danna~! Stop it~! You know I don't like it when you do that in public un!" whined the blonde as he leaned into the touch. Sasori chuckled, "Not what your actions tell me Deidei." He whispered as he pulled his puppy to sit in his lap. "That's cause it feels nice." Replied Deidara, causing the older boy to laugh.

"So, how was it?" asked the red head. Deidara leaned back into Sasori as he looked towards their old neighborhood. "It was nice. Anzen showed me around and where my parents are buried." The sapphires on Deidara's necklace seemed to glow for a second as he stared out into the scenery. Sasori ran a hand through his love's hair, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Next time, I promise I'll go." Deidara let out a sound that seemed like a giggle, "If you have the time. After all, we both know how busy you are supposed to be." He said. Sasori chuckled, "I'm sure that Shuhan will be upset, but I needed a break…funny how you knew to find me here."

Nuzzling into Sasori's neck, Deidara said, "What do you expect Danna? We're connected. I always know where you are un." Sasori ran his hand through the golden locks again, "Good point…hey…where are Hidan and Kisame?" "Hidan went to his parents' house to see them again after so long and Kisame went off to get a bite to eat." Explained Deidara.

"Wait…Hidan hasn't gone home once since this mess started?" asked Sasori, shocked that Hidan would let his parents worry for so long. Deidara shrugged, "Its Hidan. Since when does he do things that make sense un?" Sasori chuckled at the response as he looked up at the sky. "A clear, sunny day…we used to wish for days like this…" "Yea. And Tobi would always start jumping like a little kid and beg to go to the water park downtown un." Sasori chuckled as he remembered. "Tobi was such a kid." Deidara nodded.

"So this is where you were hiding?" Both teens looked to the side to see Shuhan. The elder walked over to them and looked down at Deidara expectantly, "You were supposed to bring him back, not hide with him." Deidara gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah, uh…well…it's such a nice day and all…guess I just got caught up in it un." Shuhan chuckled, "I had a feeling something like that would happen. Never trust the puppy to bring the master to work." Deidara and Sasori laughed at the statement before they both got to their feet. "

Stretching, Sasori turned to Shuhan, "Sorry. I just needed a little break from all those meetings and the paperwork. I'll head back now though." Shuhan shook his head, "No, it's quite all right Sasori. I know how that feels. Happened to me when I was young. It also happened to your father. At least Deidara didn't actually sneak you out like Atisuto used to do." Deidara got a thoughtful look on his face. "I shouldn't have said that should I?" asked Shuhan with a sigh. Deidara just smiled innocently at him.

Sasori laughed, "No, you really shouldn't have." He said as he took Deidara's hand. Shuhan smiled at the two, "Well, I think you should get back to work Sasori." He said. Sasori nodded, "Right."…

~Later~

Sasori sighed as he put down another book he had been reading. He turned to the next one and groaned in frustration. Paperwork, fine. Meetings, ok. But reading all this for educational purposes? Why not just send him to _school_? He leaned back in his chair and looked at the picture of his parents on his desk. "Are you laughing at my frustration mom? Probably. You always laughed when I was like this while I studied." He said with a smile.

"Danna!" With a smile, Sasori turned to the door as Deidara came in. "Yeah?" he asked, glad to have a distraction from all the books. The blonde walked over and sat on a clear spot on the desk, "Hidan said that there's a festival going on in our old neighborhood!" he explained with a hopeful look in his eyes. Sasori looked from his love to the books on his desk, and then he looked at the picture of his parents. He grinned, "Sure. Let's go." Deidara smiled at him brightly, "Yay!" he exclaimed as he jumped up.

With a chuckle, Sasori got to his feet and took Deidara's hand. "You're way too cute sometimes Dei." He said. Deidara blushed and wagged his tail happily before they both headed out the door…

Watching them leave the mansion from the office window, Shuhan sighed with a smile, "Yes…the splitting image of their fathers those boys are. Deidara is as carefree in time of peace as Atisuto was…and Sasori will do anything to get away from his work, just like Lucifer." He said. He turned to look around the office. "Ah, Lucifer…with someone like Sasori, it's as if you never left…

~Festival~

"OI!" Deidara and Sasori turn to see Hidan and Kisame headed for them, followed by Kakuzu. "Look who shows his face un." stated Deidara. Kakuzu glared, "Shut up blondie. We're not enemies any more so don't piss me off. Hidan's got that covered." Said albino frowned, "Not my fault you're way too obsessed with money asshole." And so started a heated argument between the two. Kisame rolled his eyes and told, "They've been at it for thirty minutes." "Seems like they are great friends then." Retorted Deidara. Sasori and Kisame laughed at that.

Looking around, Sasori smiled. Everything actually seemed…normal. He had gotten used to his life already? Huh…then again, as long as Deidara was by his side, it didn't matter anyway. "OH! Danna let's get some pocky un!" Sasori chuckled at the childish way Deidara had asked and nodded. He let Deidara lead him to the pocky stand. He watched as Deidara's sapphire eyes looked the boxes over, searching for his favorite flavor.

_A new life…I'm just glad I didn't lose my light…_

(A/n) Meh…I am so annoyed! I couldn't think of anything better than this! MEH! *Frustration* I loved this fic so much and the ending sucks!...anyway…R&R…but go easy on my horrible ending…


End file.
